I WILL Make You Mine
by Sin Katt
Summary: Takes place three years after Tokyo Mew Mew's end. What happens when enemies become friends, and friends turn out to be enemies? [contains spoilers for the manga]
1. Warning

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, So please don't sue~  
  
Author's Note: Thank you all very much for taking the time to read my story, it means a lot to me. Since my first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction "Because of Her" did so well for only being a one-shot, I decided to write a chapter story in this category. Besides, I LOVE TOKYO MEW MEW! Alright then, enough of my rambling, on to the story!  
  
P.S: And a lot of questions, I'm sure that you'll have about this ficcie, will be answered at the end of the chapter. If you haven't seen the Anime that is.~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I WILL Make You Mine...  
  
by Sin Katt  
  
*~*~*~*~*Chapter 1: Warning*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was always dark there. But then of course, no light was strong enough to penetrate the darkness that not only filled the space, but the darkness that filled his heart as well. He had been driven mad, or crazy if you will, by one simple desire. One desire that even he was not capable of attaining. This desire had been eating away at him for the past three years. It had driven him to the point of insanity. Morning, noon, and night. Sun rise to sun set. His thoughts never wavered, not even for a second.   
  
He eventually convinced himself that he had been cheated. Yes. It was HIS fault. HE had taken her away from him. His heart, or what was left of it, had come to believe this with a passion. And finally....he became out of control. Not even his comrades were able to get through to him...  
  
"Kish! What's wrong with you?!"   
  
"Don't touch me! Leave me be!"  
  
The small boy took a step back as the older man glared at him with wild golden eyes. A glare that filled his whole body with fear. "Don't look at me like that....Pie....Pie!!!"  
  
Another man, older than the two others, appeared in front of the smallest. "Kish! What has happened to you?!" He demanded.  
  
"I said leave me be!" The first repeated, his glare growing more intense. "I will have her Pie. Not even HE can stop me now..."  
  
The oldest grabbed the insane man by the arm. "Snap out of it Kish! What do you think you'll accomplish by acting this way?!"  
  
The one referred to as Kish used his free hand to grab the man's arm that was holding him back. He dug his lengthy nails deep into his Pie's skin, making blood trickle onto the floor. "I no longer have to take orders from you Pie...Deep Blue-sama is gone, I no longer have to listen to anyone!"  
  
"Pie!" the smallest shouted in terror. "Let Pie go! Stop it Kish!"  
  
Kish leaned forward and looked Pie in the eyes. "Don't even try to stop me Pie...I'm not afraid to kill you to get what I want..." He withdrew his nails that were imbedded in his partner's arm and turned around. "The darkness is beautiful isn't it...? This place just goes to prove that not all light can conquer the darkness that exists within it....It's so beautiful...."  
  
Tart ran over to Pie and hid behind him. "Pie...What's going on with Kish...? Pie...?"  
  
The older man grabbed Tart's arm and together they left their past friend. "I think that we're going to need to warn some old friends about this...but I don't think that they'll be too thrilled to hear from us..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ichigo-onee-chan! You're getting ice cream on me, na no da!"  
  
"Oh my, what a slob you are! Very un-lady like."  
  
"Gah! I'm sorry Pudding! And shut up Mint!"  
  
"Common you two. It's Summer vacation. Can't you at least try and get along for once?"  
  
The group of ex-super heroes sat in the sand of the surprisingly un-crowded beach. The weather had been perfect that summer. A calm breeze blew by gently, making the water in the blue ocean ripple slightly. They had made it a tradition of visiting the beach during the first week of summer vacation. And over the past years, they had grown to love their times there together even more. Even if they didn't always show it....  
  
"Honestly Ichigo. Don't you think it's time that you began to grow up a little? I mean you are sixteen now. Try and act mature for at least once in your life."   
  
The girl with pinkish-red hair narrowed her brown eyes at her so called 'friend'. "Actually Mint, I think that it would be good for you if you DIDN'T act your age for once. You need more fun in your life. You can't just sit around and drink tea every free minute you get."  
  
Mint's golden-brown eyes flashed Ichigo a warning glance. "How I choose to have fun is really none of your concern! Why don't you go swimming or something? Masaya's been waving for you to go out there for about fifteen minutes how."  
  
Ichigo snapped her head towards the ocean, her bangs flowing in the wind. Sure enough, Masaya was standing out in the water, his arms over his head as he waved for his beloved to come and join him.  
  
"Aoyama-kun! I'm coming!" She called as she stood up and ran towards him, tossing her half finished ice cream cone aside. She splashed into the water and jumped into Masaya's outstretched arms.  
  
"Ichigo-san is still the same. She always drops whatever it is that she's doing whenever he calls her," Lettuce giggled, her blue eyes growing slightly envious.   
  
"Ichigo-onee-chan sure does care about Masaya-onii-chan a lot, na no da! I wonder if I'll ever care about someone that much, na no da?" Pudding questioned with a sigh. Now that she was in middle school, she was finally starting to get a concept on the whole "love" thing.   
  
Zakuro smiled down at her younger companions. It was rare now adays that she got to spend any time with them. Since she had graduated high school a year ago, her modeling career began to make her put in more hours working. And she was scheduled to star in her third movie in which filming started in less that a month. She took a deep breath of the crisp, ocean air and let out a sigh. Her long amethyst hair caught in the wind, making any passers by look at her with awe. "You guys...let's try and have a much fun this week as possible alright?"  
  
The three girls sitting next to her looked up with questioning expressions on their faces.  
  
"Zakuro-onee-sama, What makes you say that all of a sudden?" Mint asked as she set down her tea cup.  
  
"Is something the matter Zakuro-onee-chan, na no da?" Pudding questioned as she moved closer to Zakuro.  
  
"No, nothing really," Zakuro replied. "It's just, we've only got the rest of the Summer to be able to spend time with each other. I have a movie to do, Mint, you're going to a special boarding school over seas. Pudding has her siblings to take care of. And Lettuce is going to be a tutor at a cram school. I just think that we should spend as much time together as possible before all of that happens."  
  
"What about Ichigo-onee-chan?" Pudding asked. "I bet she's going to be happy as long as Masaya-onii-chan is here, na no da!"  
  
"Well, I don't quite know about that," Zakuro spoke up with a slight grin. "She may seem quite a bit occupied with him at times, but I don't think that she would be quite the same Ichigo if we weren't here."  
  
Lettuce nodded in agreement, her long braids bobbing along with the movement of her head. "Zakuro-san is right. I remember Shirogane-san talking to Akasaka-san about how much she hated fighting alone, and that when we became a team, she was glad to have some companions."  
  
Mint snorted, thrusting her nose upwards, "I couldn't care less about what she thought back then." Mint then looked down, regretting her words. "Oh...who am I kidding...? We may not get along one hundred percent of the time, but I still consider her one of my very best friends."  
  
"Talking about Ichigo are we?"  
  
The four girls turned around to see Ryou and Keiichiro walk up. They had an umbrella and a cooler full of drinks with them. Keiichiro planted the umbrella deep in the sand and set the cooler down.  
  
"Why aren't you ladies out in the water with the happy couple?" Keiichiro asked as he sat down on a beach towel. His hair had gotten even longer now and was to the point that when he sat down, it would sit in a small pile on the ground.  
  
Ryou chuckled at his group of friends. "As much fun as those two look like they're having, I think that he's having the best time of all." His sky blue eyes motioned to the direction of a certain fluffy, flying, R200 robot that was flying amongst a group of seagulls.  
  
The team laughed at the small robot as it continued to harass the birds. It soon gave up and flew back over to them.  
  
"Did you have fun Masha?" Keiichiro asked with a laugh.  
  
The happy robot flew around their heads quickly, "Masha had fun! Masha had fun!" Suddenly the robot froze, getting a look on it's face that it hadn't had in the past three years. "Alien! Alien!"  
  
The once laughing group suddenly went silent.  
  
"What did Masha say?! That can be possible can it?!" Mint asked in shock as she stood up quickly. "It has to be malfunctioning right?!"  
  
"I'm afraid that it isn't," came a voice from behind, "I guess it still can detect us."  
  
They all turned around, and were shocked to see the two familiar aliens standing behind them. The oldest and tallest, still looked the exact same as he did three years previously. His short purple hair and matching eyes hadn't changed one bit. The younger of the two on the other hand, had grown quite a bit. He no longer wore his brown hair up in two pony tails, but instead wore it in one low pony tail. His light brown eyes had a more mature look to them, showing that he was more adult as opposed to when they had first encountered each other.  
  
Lettuce looked at them, her misty blue eyes staring at them in shock. 'Did they come here to fight us...? But we don't have our powers anymore! There's no way that we could stand the slightest of a chance!' she thought to herself.  
  
Soon, the two newcomers had caught Masaya's attention. He was frozen, his eyes fixated on the familiar enemies. 'It can't be them....'  
  
Ichigo didn't notice his sudden stop and splashed him with a tidal wave of water. "I got you Aoyama-kun!....Aoyama-kun...?" She turned her head to where he was looking. She squinted her eyes, straining them to be able to see whatever it was that had taken his attention away from their game. She gasped, seeing the two aliens standing behind her friends. 'What's going on?! Why are those two back?!' She treaded through the water and grabbed Masaya's arm, "Aoyama-kun! We have to go help them!"   
  
Her words took her by surprise. She hadn't had to use any phrase of that sort since she was a Mew Mew. And now, she was just a normal girl, there was no way for her to fight. But even so, she and Masaya made their way ashore.  
  
"Ichigo-san!" Lettuce called as she ran up to the couple. "It's alright! They're not here to hurt us!"  
  
Ichigo looked at her friend confused. "What are you talking about? Weren't they just about to attack you?"  
  
"No," Pie spoke up, walking forward, "We're here to warn you."  
  
Masaya stood in front of Ichigo and glared at Pie, "What do you mean 'warn us'?"  
  
"I will explain everything in private. Besides," Pie directed his attention to the few strangers that were also enjoying the beach that day, "I think that we're starting to attract some un-wanted spectators."  
  
Masaya saw what he meant and nodded in agreement. "Alright, we can go back to the hotel we're staying at. You had better not try anything funny though."  
  
Ryou stepped up to Pie as well. "He's right. We're only trusting you because you have no reason to start trouble. At least not that we can tell anyway."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It didn't take them all long to get back to the hotel. They went into one of their rooms and sat down. They turned their attention to the Aliens that sat on the sofa across the room.  
  
"So, explain to us what you meant by 'warning us'," Masaya ordered, sitting next to Ichigo protectively.  
  
Pie stood up and walked into the center of the room. "You all remember Kish, correct?"  
  
Ichigo perked up. There was a name that she hadn't heard in a long time. "Did something happen to him?"  
  
Tart nodded. "Yes. Since we've last met he's become very mentally unstable. He's been consuming himself in anger and thoughts of revenge. He even threatened to kill Pie and myself in order to gain what he wants." Tart looked down, still in fear of the look Kish had given him. "He's gone insane. I noticed it happening over time, but now he's just beyond control.  
  
"But, what is it that he wants?" Mint asked from her spot on the bed.   
  
"Ichigo." Masaya said with anger in his voice.  
  
Pie nodded. "Correct. He was crushed when she chose you over him. I wanted to warn all of you before he tried anything. I also wanted to offer to help you take care of him."  
  
"But, he's your own comrade! Why would you want to fight him?!" Lettuce questioned, standing up as well.  
  
"He's not the Kish we knew anymore...those eyes weren't his...he's not the same as he used to be..." Tart answered shakily.   
  
"Tart is right. And since you all are just normal Humans now, there's no way that you would stand a chance against him in the state he's in. He was even contemplating killing me earlier," Pie explained, showing them the deep gashes in his arm. "We have to stop him. He's gone insane while living in that darkness."  
  
Ichigo shivered slightly. 'Kish....why have you turned this way..? Is this all MY fault...?'  
  
Keiichiro stood up and looked at the Aliens. "Fine. We will cooperate with you in order to insure everyone's safety. But, as you pointed out, the girls as well as Masaya-san no longer have any type of abilities."  
  
Pie nodded. "That's alright. Kish has no idea that we are here. When Kish tries to attack you, we'll take care of him then."  
  
"Agreed. But if anything goes wrong, you're to blame," Ryou announced, his eyes narrowing at the Aliens.  
  
Pudding yawned and leaned on Lettuce. "I'm really tired, na no da." She soon began to breathe easier, having already fallen asleep.  
  
"It is getting pretty late," Zakuro finally spoke up. She walked over and picked Pudding up. "We should all get to bed. I think we've had a long enough day." She then nodded to the others and walked out of the room, carrying a snoozing Pudding.  
  
"She's right, I'm exausted," Mint sighed, standing up and walking out the door.  
  
"Good night everyone," Lettuce said with a bow, then ran out after Mint.  
  
Pie and Tart looked at the remaining occupants of the room and nodded. "We'll stay close by but out of sight." They then turned and vanished.  
  
Ryou sighed and scratched his head. "Just when everything was getting normal, something like this has to happen." He turned and walked out the door, waving over his shoulder. "I'm going to bed, all of this stuff always did get me exhausted."  
  
Keiichiro smiled and bowed slightly to Masaya and Ichigo. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."  
  
Masaya nodded and watched as he left.  
  
"Aoyama-kun. What did he mean by that?" Ichigo asked as she looked up at Masaya.  
  
"We're going to take turns guarding you tonight. There's no way that I'm going to let him take you away from me again." Masaya stated as he walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm going to protect you until I die. I'll protect you like you protected me..."  
  
She sighed as she rested against him. "Thank you Aoyama-kun." She then pulled away and smiled then blushed nervously. "Uhm...I need to get changed..."  
  
He blinked then scratched his cheek as he blushed. "Well then...I'll wait in the hall until you're finished." He then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
As she pulled on her pajama top, she looked out the window sadly. 'Why are you doing this Kish...? I'm sorry if I hurt you...but I can't help how I feel...'  
  
A sudden knock at the door caught her attention. "Ichigo? Can I come in yet?"  
  
She ran over to the door and opened it, "Gomen Aoyama-kun!"  
  
He smiled and stepped into the room. "You should try and get some sleep Ichigo. I promise I'll stay by your side."  
  
She nodded and climbed into the bed, smiling at him as he sat in a chair next to her. He took a hold of her hand and she was able to feel safe enough to fall asleep.  
  
Masaya held onto her hand for quite a while, enjoying the way she looked while she slept. He only pulled his hand away when it no longer hand any feeling in it. There was no way that he was going to let Kish take her from him. He had already almost lost her once, he wouldn't be able to bare it if he was to lose her for good.  
  
When he began to feel tired, he stood up and walked around the room for a few minutes, determined not to fall asleep. As a last resort, he walked into the near by bathroom to splash his face with cold water. The door suddenly closed behind him and he found himself locked in. "Hey!" He ran to the door and pounded on it numerous times. "Ichigo! Can you hear me Ichigo?!"  
  
A light tap was heard from the other side of the door. "Gomen, gomen, boy. I'm afraid that she's sleeping at the moment."  
  
Masaya slammed his fist on the door and scowled. The voice was all too familiar, and he yelled in rage. "You! Let me out of here you bastard! Don't you dare touch Ichigo!!"  
  
Kish chuckled as he leaned against the door from the other side. "I take orders from no one. Now I'm going to take what is rightfully mine. You just stay right in there until I'm done alright?"  
  
"Ichigo never has and never will be yours! If you do anything to her I swear that I'll kill you!" Masaya shouted angrily, trying to force the handle to turn.  
  
Kish ignored him and walked over to where Ichigo was sleeping. "My beautiful pet..." He caressed the back of his hand along her cheek. "It's been so long...far too long..." He then traced his finger down her neck and along her side, making her twitch in her sleep. "Now no one can keep me from you. I WILL make you mine...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ta-Da! Well, that's the end of the first chapter! Aren't I evil for leaving it off at a cliffie? Gomen, I apoligize for that, but some suspense is good for stories! Alright then, I promised to explain a few things about the story for those of you who haven't seen the anime!  
  
Ichigo:  
  
If you have only seen the Mangas you will notice that Ichigo's hair and eyes are both pink. That is how she looks when she transforms into Mew Ichigo. When she is just a normal Human girl, she has rose-red colored hair and brown eyes. Also in the mangas, she calls Masaya "Masaya". But in the anime, she calls him by his last name "Aoyama-kun". The word "Kun" is used to address males in Japan. "Chan" is used to address females. "Chan" is also used to address younger boys in elementary school.Female students refer to male peers by their last name to show formality and respect. But if they grew up together, they usually just call each other by their first names.  
  
Mint:  
  
On the cover of the second Manga, you see that Mint has pretty dark blue hair and lighter blue eyes when she is in her Mew Mint form. When she's in her regular human form though, she has really dark blue hair and golden-brown eyes. She also has an older brother in the anime. I may use him in this story somewhere and thought you all should know about it. She refers to only Zakuro as "Onee-sama" Which means "Older Sister".  
  
Lettuce:   
  
The third Manga cover shoes Lettuce with green hair and matching eyes in her when she is Mew Lettuce. Normally though, she still has green hair, but her eyes are sky blue. She also has a younger brother in the anime. She always refers to everyone as "San" which means Mr. Ms. or just to show respect.  
  
Pudding:  
  
Pudding looks the exact came when she is normal and transformed. Her eyes and hair look just as they do on the fourth Manga cover. Pudding has four younger brothers and one younger sister. Her mother is dead and her father is training in China. So she is responsible for them, even though she is so young. And If you were confused with the "na no da" Phrase, I will explain now. She ends every sentence with this phrase, much like Chichiri does in Fushigi Yugi, but he just says "no da" which means "Ya know?" I believe hers means "Don't you know?" And she refers to all the girls as "Onee-chan" and all the guys as "Onii-chan" Or big sister and big brother.   
  
Zakuro:  
  
Even though the fifth Manga cover shows her with purple hair and purple eyes, she in fact has purple hair and blue eyes in both her regular and Mew Zakuro forms. Just as she is in the Mangas, she is a super model. Not too much about her is changed in the anime, she remains pretty much the same.  
  
Masaya:  
  
Yes, to all of you who had your doubts, he IS the Blue Knight! As well as Deep Blue. He has blackish hair and reddish-brown eyes. Fan girls go wild~  
  
Ryou:  
  
As in the manga, he has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is NOT the Blue Knight, so please don't be misled. And which caught me by surprise, he's the kawaii neko Alto!  
  
Keiichiro:  
  
Keiichiro has brown hair and blue eyes. I was surprised to see in the anime that he had an ex-girlfriend named Rei. Unfortunately, his studies caused them to break up when he forget her birthday. So now he bakes a cake every year for her, even though he knows he will never be with her again. sniff* so sad~  
  
Kish:  
  
You can't tell how Kish looks from the mangas. Kish has green hair and gold eyes. In the Mangas, Ichigo looses her first kiss to Masaya, but in the Anime, Kish takes it from her.  
  
Tart:  
  
Tart has light brown hair and eyes to match. Just as in the Mangas, he and Pudding fight constantly, but seem to have a thing for each other.  
  
Pie:  
  
Pie has purple hair and dark purple eyes. His weapon is a giant fan that is able to create flames and knock away enemies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Sighs* Well I hope I answered any questions that you all might have had. If there's anything else you would like to know please ask me in your review and I will give you an answer at the end of my next chapter. Once again, sorry for the cliffie, but I couldn't help myself. Thank you all for reading my story! Please review.! It'll make me so happy if you do! Till next time~  
  
Sin Katt~ 


	2. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, So please don't sue.  
  
Thank you so much to all who reviewed!: sonydjsnmix, AntiBacterialGirl94591, Snowshoe koneko, the goddess of crossovers, Chibi-Flamesi, Bejipan, Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan, Akako the panther hanyu, Luna-Chan3, MirokuLover, Momiji-chan WA BAKA, and Hinoiri Maiden  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kish grinned as he ran his fingers through Ichigo's strawberry hair, making her stir slightly.  
  
"Ichigo my love...I have finally come to take you away to paradise..."  
  
She sighed in her sleep and rolled onto one side. She snuggled into her pillow and a slight blush crept along her cheeks.   
  
"Aoyama-kun...."  
  
Kish took a step back, his eyes narrowing. Anger once again filled his heart as he watched her angelic form sleeping. How dare HIS Ichigo be thinking of another man. He wanted her to only dream of HIM. To only be with HIM. To only love HIM. He glanced over to the bathroom door, which Masaya was still pounding on.  
  
"Foolish boy. Your attempts are in vain. She is mine now, as it should be..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I WILL Make You Mine..  
  
by Sin Katt  
  
*~*~*~*~*Chapter 2: Kidnapped*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You bastard! Let me out of here! Don't even think of touching Ichigo! If you lay one hand on her I swear that I'll kill you!" Masaya threatened as he began to kick the door down, a large crack beginning to form in the middle of it.  
  
"If that boy keeps this up, he's going to wake the whole damn building," Kish sighed as he brushed Ichigo's bangs out of her face. "I guess that means that we must take our leave right now, my love. It would be bad if someone heard that boy's commotion and interrupted us, now wouldn't it?"  
  
Masaya continued his attacks on the ever persistent door. 'Why hasen't Ichigo waken up yet? I have to be making a lot of noise by doing this, and yet I still haven't heard her voice at all.' he thought to himself. As his legs grew tired, he began to ram the door with his shoulder and it finally began to give way. 'Just a little bit more, please let Ichigo be safe...'  
  
Kish bent down and placed one of his arms under Ichigo's shoulders, and the other under her knees, lifting her off of the bed and smiling down at her. "You must have been very tired my little Koneko-chan, I barely had to put much of a sleep spell on you. Your little friends on the other hand, I had to use a bit more force with them." Kish then narrowed his eyes and growled. "Though I didn't expect uninvited guests..."  
  
Unfortunately for Pie and Tart, Kish had noticed them once they had appeared. And they had lost their chance to attack while his back was turned, for now he was facing them, and Ichigo could easily be used as a shield.   
  
"You have to stop this Kish. What good will come out of this?" Pie asked as he took a step towards Kish.  
  
"What good you ask? Just see for yourselves. I will finally be able to be with her. And no one will be able to interfere," Kish laughed. "Everything is perfect now."  
  
"You're talking nonsense Kish!" Tart exclaimed. "Even if you do take her, you know that she's not in love with you! What good will it do to force someone to love you?!"  
  
"Shut up Tart!" Kish ordered. "She'll see that I'm her best choice. I can give her so much more than that little boy can! She'll see that I'm the one that she's in love with!"  
  
Suddenly the bathroom door split off the hinges, revealing a very angry Masaya. Blood trickled down his shoulder from the many times he had rammed the cracking door. He stepped towards Kish, his eyes filled with furry. "Put Ichigo down now. This is the last time that I'm going to warn you..."  
  
"Oh? And what are you going to do if I don't?" Kish asked in a teasing way. "Deep Blue is dead. You can no longer use the powers that he once offered you. So how will you protect her now?"  
  
"With our help of course."  
  
Kish looked over his shoulder to see the group of ex-super heroes standing in the door way. Though he was greatly out numbered, he still had an evil grin plastered on his face. He knew that they no longer had their powers. There was no way to attack him or steal Ichigo back.  
  
"My, my, my. I seem to be at a disadvantage when it comes to numbers. But even so, neither one of you stands a chance against me. It's best if you stand out of my way," Kish informed with a frown.  
  
Not taking heed of his warning, they all got into fighting stances. Who cared if they didn't have their powers? There was more at stake than their lives. Who knew what the now corrupt Kish would do if he had Ichigo alone? That was what Masaya was fearing most. He was afraid that Kish would try and take advantage of his Ichigo.  
  
The occupants of the room stood still as a few moments ticked by. But the silence was broken as Ichigo stirred in her sleep, opening her eyes slightly.  
  
"What's going on...?" she asked as she looked up at the person holding her, her eyes still not in focus from just awakening. "Aoyama-kun?" She rubbed the sleep from her eye lids and widened her eyes in fear. "Kish?!!"  
  
He grinned back down at her, lowering his head and nuzzling her cheek. "Good morning love, I've come back to take you away to paradise...just like I said I would all those years ago..."  
  
She blushed slightly and pushed away from his, struggling for him to release her. "No! Stop it Kish! Let me go!"  
  
Masaya took this opportunity of distraction and rammed Kish from behid, making him drop Ichigo.  
  
"Damn it!" Kish cursed out loud as he rammed into the wall. He turned around quickly but was caught off guard as Pie punched him in the stomach, making him fall back against the wall, gasping for breath.  
  
"I told you know good would come out of this Kish. But you insisted on having it your way," Pie scowled as he looked at the man in disgust.  
  
As Kish regained his breathing, he grinned at Pie and vanished from his position, appearing again behind Ichigo and hooking his arms around her waist. "I said that she was mine...and I meant it!!!"  
  
Ichigo reached her hand out towards Masaya, a desperate look on her face. "Aoyama-kun!!!"  
  
"Ichigo!!!" Masaya ran for her and reached his hand out to take hold of hers, but she and Kish vanished before he was able to reach her.  
  
Kish's laugh echoed throughout the room after he took his leave. "Nice try boy, but not good enough!"  
  
"God damn it! Give her back!" Masaya shouted, searching for Kish long after he had left. He finally collapsed on the ground and pounded the floor with his fist. "Damn it! How dare he!"  
  
Ryou walked over to him and placed his hand on Masaya's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get her back."  
  
Lettuce fell to her knees in tears. "But how? We have no powers...and we have no way of getting to her..."  
  
"We can't help you with your powers..." Tart spoke up, "...but we could take you to where Kish and Ichigo are. We have the ability to do that at least."  
  
Masaya stood up and walked over to Tart. "Please...take me to where Ichigo is!"  
  
"We can't rush into this Masaya-san," Keiichiro stated as he looked at the distressed boy.   
  
"But we have to go NOW! What if he's doing something to her?!" Masaya shouted. "I don't care if I can no longer transform into the Blue Knight! I'll protect her and fight for her no matter what! So please let me go to her!"  
  
"Keiichiro's right," Zakuro said calmly as she sat on the bed. "To rush to her now is suicide. We have to go when he least expects us too."  
  
"But..." Masaya began, then looked down and shook his head. "I know that you all are right...but still...the thought of him being alone with her...touching her..." he clenched his fist tightly, his short nails digging into his palm, making it bleed.  
  
Mint walked over to him and wrapped her hankerchief around his wound. "Don't worry Aoyama-san...I promise that we'll get her back...I'll go with you.  
  
"Pudding will go too, na no da! Ichigo-nee-chan needs to be saved, na no da!" Pudding exclaimed as she held on to Masaya's hand as well.  
  
Masaya nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you...all of you."  
  
Ryou leaned against the wall with a sigh.  
  
"Shirogane-san? Are you alright?" Lettuce asked as she finally stopped sniffling.  
  
He brushed away the last tear that remained on her face and smiled. "I'm fine. But you look very tired. You should try to get as mush rest as you can. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a very long day."  
  
She looked away, blushing slightly, and nodded. "You're right. Though I very much doubt that I can sleep well at all..."  
  
"I'll stay in the room with you and Mint tonight," Ryou offered, "Just incase that jerk decides to come back and try to finish us off."  
  
  
  
Lettuce nodded once again and looked over at Masaya. 'I feel so bad...I couldn't do anything to help....'  
  
Masaya looked out the large window with a frown. 'Please wait for me Ichigo...I promise that I will be there soon...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let go of me Kish! Put me down right now!"  
  
As Kish and Ichigo arrived in his dimension, she had begun to fight against his grip on her. Finally freeing herself, well actually he let her go, she backed away from him, frowning though scared for her life. "Why are you doing this Kish! I told you before!.....Aoyama-kun is my one true love..."  
  
Kish narrowed his eyes and walked over to her. She tried backing away, but had ended up in a corner. He grabbed her wrists and leaned forward, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Don't say his name again....you belong to me now Ichigo...you no longer have to think of that boy..." He buried his face in the nape of her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. "You have no idea how long I've waited to bring you here, to make you belong to me. It's been far to long..."  
  
She shivered when she felt his breath on her neck, her heart racing in her chest. "I am not a item that you can own...I am my own person...not just an object you can do whatever you want with."  
  
He chuckled. "You don't understand Ichigo. I do not consider you an object..." He pulled back, looking into her eyes. He gripped her chin with one of his hands and tilted her face upwards. "An object is something that holds no interest to me...but you...only you can captivate my gaze..."  
  
He leaned down and forced his lips against hers, making her back press against the wall.   
  
Ichigo closed her eyes tightly as tears formed in the corners of them. She couldn't move, his grip was too great.   
  
"Aoyama-kun...please forgive me....Aoyama-kun...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DUM DUM DUM! I'm just plain evil, leaving you all with yet another cliffie. *cackles evily* Well anywayz, I hope you all enjoyed it! And I hope to be able to update sooner next time! Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter everyone! And please review this one too!   
  
Hmm....I wonder what will happen in the next chappy? Want a hint? Okay! Here it is: A character is going to appear, one that you probably didn't think you'd see.  
  
Don't like my hint? Can't figure it out? Well then I'm sorry, you'll have to just wait to read the next chappy! R+R! Till next time~  
  
Sin Katt~ 


	3. Attack

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, So please don't sue~  
  
Thanks again for reviewing!: Akako the panther hanyu, Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan, AntiBacterialGirl94591, MirokuLover, Hinoiri-Maiden, Chibi-Flamesi, Bejipan, midnightkatt, :3, sara, Momiji-chan Wa Baka, KrysOfDeath, and bluejay  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ichigo turned her head away, breaking Kish's kiss and tried to push him away from her. "Stop it Kish! What's wrong with you?!!"  
  
Kish looked at her and loosened his grip on her wrists. "Why do you hate me so much? All I'm trying to do is show you how much I love you."  
  
"How much you love me?" Ichigo asked in anger, "You don't love me! If you did, you wouldn't be doing this to me!"  
  
He let her go and took a step back from her. "How can you say that? What have I done to make you think that I didn't love you...?"  
  
"You attacked my friends, you kidnap me, then you force yourself on me like I belong to you!" She shouted. "How can I take that for love when all your doing is hurting me?!"  
  
"I'm hurting...you...?" Kish asked with a look of sadness. "But....then...what must I do to prove that I love you?"  
  
"Take me back home Kish," Ichigo answered looking down, "Take me back to my friends...and Aoyama-kun..."  
  
Kish's eyes narrowed. "That boy...those people...they all must have pinned you against me. I bet Pie and Tart convinced them to do so..."  
  
"Kish! How could you think that?! They're your friends!" Ichigo protested.  
  
"Wait for me here Ichigo, I'll be back shortly. I have to go take care of a few things..." Kish stated as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Wait! Kish!" Ichigo ran after him and turned the door handle, only to discover that it was locked. "Let me out Kish! Where are you going?! Please don't leave me here!"  
  
Kish walked down the hall of the area where Ichigo was being kept. 'Don't worry Ichigo...I'll make it so that those people don't interfere with us ever again..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I WILL Make You Mine...  
  
by Sin Katt  
  
*~*~*~*~*Chapter 3: Attack*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lettuce awoke from sleeping when she felt a light breeze rustle her hair. She sat up in bed and noticed that the sliding glass door that led out to the balcony was open. She got up and walked out onto the balcony, noticing Ryou looking down at the beach.  
  
"Shirogane-san? Are you alright?" She asked as she stood next to him.  
  
"I feel sorry for him...."   
  
"What?" Lettuce looked down at the beach, seeing Masaya sitting alone in the sand. Her expression saddened. "He misses Ichigo-san...it must be hard for him to get any sleep with her gone. How long has it been?"  
  
"Only a few hours...but I bet it feels like an eternity to him..." Ryou answered. "I..." he shook his head. "Never mind."  
  
"What is it? Are you alright Shirogane-san?" Lettuce asked with concern.   
  
"I'm fine," he replied. "It's just....if something like that ever happened to you....I..."  
  
Suddenly Masha zoomed through the door, stopping Ryou in mid sentence, and began to fly around their heads. "Alien! Alien!"   
  
"Not again," Ryou sighed. "It's probably just reacting to Pie and Tart."  
  
"No! Look down there!" Lettuce shouted as she pointed down at Masaya. "Is that Kish?!"  
  
"Damn it. What is he doing back here so soon?" Pie growled as he appeared floating near the balcony railing. "He must have come back to kill us. I can't think of any other reason for him to return so quickly."  
  
"We have to go help Masaya-san! We can't just let him face Kish all by himself!" Lettuce announced as she began to run back into the room towards the door.  
  
Ryou grabbed her wrist before she left and stopped her. "You stay here. I don't want to risk anything happening to you. I'll go with Keiichiro, Pie and Tart. You stay here with the girls." He then let her go and ran out of the room.  
  
"Shirogane -san!" She called after him then ran over to Mint's bed and began to shake her awake. "Mint-san! Please wake up Mint-san!"  
  
"Hey! What's the deal?!" Mint yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Kish is back! We have to go and wake up Zakuro-san and Pudding-san!" Lettuce yelled as she ran out of the room and across the hall.  
  
"What?!" Mint shrieked as she followed her friend. "He came back? But why?!"  
  
"I think that he wants to kill us, so that Ichigo-san won't have anyone to want to come back to," Lettuce explained as she went into the room her friends were staying in. "Zakuro-san! Pudding-san! Please wake up! Hurry!"  
  
Mint switched on the light and watched as the two groggy girls shielded their eyes from the light. "Hurry and get up! Kish is back!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You! Where's Ichigo! Tell me!"  
  
"Calm down boy. You won't have to worry about her for much longer. I'll put you out of your misery soon enough."  
  
Masaya glared at the Alien that hovered above him. The two of them hated each other with a passion. If looks could kill, they would have both been dead a long time ago.  
  
"Don't make me ask you again! Where is Ichigo?!" Masaya shouted as he clenched his fists tightly.  
  
"She's some place safe. Far away from here," Kish replied with a smirk. "Say that you'll forget about her and walk away...and I'll let you live. Otherwise..." Kish held up his hand, preparing to fire a blast at Masaya, "I'll be forced to kill you right now."  
  
"Then go ahead! Try and kill me!" Masaya shouted. "I'll never forget about Ichigo! And I'll never let you have her! You may kill me tonight, but I swear to God that I won't go down without a fight!"  
  
"Foolish boy. Try as hard as you like. You're still no match for me," Kish laughed. He descended to the ground with a smirk. "If it's a fight you want, then I'll give you one. But don't expect me to hold back just because you have to abilities."  
  
"Masaya! Wait!"  
  
Masaya turned around and saw Keiichiro and Ryou run up. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Do you really think that we're going to let you fight him alone? You have to be insane!" Ryou panted as he tried to catch his breath. "You don't stand a chance against him on your own!"  
  
"This is my fight. You two should stay out of it, I'd hate it if you got hurt because of me," Masaya stated as he looked up at them.  
  
"Don't be foolish. At least together we stand a chance," Keiichiro pointed out. "Besides, we have their help as well."  
  
Masaya looked back at Kish and saw Pie and Tart standing there. 'Maybe we can fight him...those two do have powers after all....'  
  
"I can't believe you two actually have the nerve to show your faces around me after you went and turned against me," Kish said as he gritted his teeth. "Stand out of my way and let me take care of the boy."  
  
Pie held out his weapon and glared at his former friend. "I don't want to fight you Kish, but if forced to, I will."  
  
Kish grinned as he held his hand up and fired a blast of energy over Pie and Tart's heads and let it head for where the three humans were standing. "I'll take care of you two after the humans die."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened in horror as he grabbed Masaya's wrist and began to run away from the attack, Keiichiro running a few feet in front of them. "It's no good, we won't get far enough away from it before it explodes!"  
  
Kish's attack hit the ground and an explosion erupted along the beach. Keiichiro was thrown several feet down the beach, sliding to a stop in the rough sand. Ryou had lost his grip on Masaya and was slammed, back first, against a near-by tree. Masaya on the other hand, had been caught in the powerful winds that had emitted from the explosion and was carried out into the sea, hitting the water roughly.  
  
"Damn...! Tart! You go see if those two are alright! I'll go search for the boy!" Pie shouted as he began running and took to the sky, searching the ocean for any signs of Masaya. "Damn it....Where is he?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shirogane-san!" Lettuce shrieked as she watched Ryou hit his back against the tree.  
  
"Oh my God! Do you think that they're alright?!" Mint shouted as she watched the fighting.  
  
Lettuce had already ran out of the room and began going down the stairs of the hotel. "Shirogane-san! Akasaka-san! Masaya-san! Please be alright!" She ran out of the entrance and towards the place where Ryou lay wounded.  
  
"Lettuce! Lettuce wait for us!" Zakuro called after her as she and the other two girls followed. "I'll go with Lettuce, you two go and see if Keiichiro is alright!"  
  
"Alright na-no da! Come meet up with us if Ryou-onii-chan isn't hurt na-no-da!" Pudding called over her shoulder as Zakuro ran to catch up with Lettuce.  
  
Lettuce pushed through the shrubs and bushes and dropped to the ground when she reached Ryou. He was slumped against the tree, the back of his shirt soaked with traces of blood. "Shirogane-san! Please wake up Shirogane-san!"  
  
"Lettuce...not so loud alright..?" Ryou groaned as he tried to stand up.  
  
"You shouldn't move Shirogane-san! You're hurt!" Lettuce insisted as she forced his to sit back down.  
  
He placed his hand over hers and smiled. "I'm fine...really...we have to go and see if Keiichiro and Masaya are alright." He placed his other hand on her shoulder and she helped him up. He fell forward and she caught him.  
  
"Please, let me take you back to the hotel where it's safe," Lettuce pleaded with tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to suffer..."  
  
"Lettuce?! Ryou?!" Zakuro called as she emerged from the forest of bushes. "Are you two alright?"  
  
"Zakuro-san! Shirogane-san is hurt!" Lettuce replied.  
  
"I told you that I'm fine!" Ryou shouted. He immedieatly felt bad for his tone when he saw the look on Lettuce's face. "I'm sorry that I yelled...it's just...I'm fine, really. If I didn't feel that I could make it back to the beach, I would tell you to take me back to the hotel."  
  
Lettuce nodded and put his arm around her shoulder. "Then I'll help you walk there. The others may be injured even worse than you are."  
  
"I'll help too, we can get there faster that way," Zakuro added as she walked over to them and put Ryou's other arm around her own shoulder. "We have to go meet up with Mint and Pudding. Let's hurry."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Mint and Pudding reached the beach, they saw that Tart was leaning over Keiichiro's lifeless body, healing his wounds with his powers.  
  
"Akasaka-san!" Mint shouted as she ran over and sat on the ground next to Tart. "Will he be OK? He isn't going to die is he?!"  
  
"He should be fine once I heal him. He's just unconscious right now," Tart replied. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead when all of Keiichiro's wounds were healed and slumped back against Pudding. "Sorry, healing takes a lot of energy. I need a minute to rest."  
  
"It's alright na-no-da. Thank you for all of your help na-no-da," Pudding said with a smile.   
  
"Akasaka-san..." Mint looked down at the sleeping man and sighed. "I'm so glad that you're safe..."  
  
"He may be safe, but Masaya was thrown into the water. Pie hasn't found him yet," Tart stated as he glared at Kish. "He's never been this powerful before. I don't know when he got so much power...and where he got it."  
  
Pudding looked over at Kish, who had his eyes on the ocean, grinning in triumph as Masaya continued to remain under the heavy tides. "If we only had our powers na-no-da...then we could help fight."  
  
"Mint! Pudding!"  
  
"Zakuro-onee-sama!" Mint exclaimed when she saw the others arrive. "Ryou! You're hurt really bad!"  
  
"For the last time, I'm fine," Ryou insisted as the girls help him sit on the ground. "Is he alright?"  
  
Mint nodded. "Yes. He's just unconscious. He'll wake up soon...hopefully. Tart healed all of his wounds."  
  
Tart sat back up and leaned towards Ryou. "I'll heal your back now. I think that I've recovered enough of my powers now."  
  
"Thank you. But if it becomes too much of a strain on you, feel free to stop," Ryou said as the pain in his back began to leave. "Where's Masaya?"  
  
"Pie's still looking for him. He hasn't come up for air yet. I don't know if he's...." Tart looked away. "I'm sorry, but I don't know if he survived..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Masaya's whole body ached. So much that he wasn't even able to swim through the water and up to the surface. His eyes stung from the salt water, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold his breath for much longer.  
  
'Ichigo...I can't die here...I have to save...Ichigo..."  
  
He continued to drift to the bottom of the ocean and closed his eyes tightly, clenching his fist, even though the pain.  
  
'I won't die here! I WILL save Ichigo!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is that boy? I can't sense him anywhere!" Pie growled in aggravation. His eyes suddenly widened as he felt a large surge of power, and turned around to see a beam of blue light shoot up from the ocean. "What in the..?!"  
  
Kish's smile instantly turned into a look of disbelief as he looked out into the ocean. "It....It can't be! That's not possible!"  
  
The group of people on the shore squinted their eyes and looked into the light.   
  
"Is that...a person?" Mint asked as she tried to cover her eyes with her hands.  
  
Lettuce stood up and her eyes widened as she took a step towards the sea. "It's...the Blue Knight?!!"  
  
"But...how is that possible?!!" Zakuro shouted as she ran over to where Lettuce was standing. "Deep Blue is dead! So how is Masaya able to become the Blue Knight?!"  
  
"It's because of his desire to protect Ichigo..."  
  
Mint turned her attention back to Keiichiro as he sat up, clutching his head. "Akasaka-san! You're alright!"  
  
"I don't understand how he can call on Deep Blue's power even after his death...he must possess more power than any of us originally thought," Tart explained as he looked at the blonde knight that was floating about the ocean. "I don't think that Kish stands a chance against him now...after all...the Blue Knight was the only one who was ever able to defeat him..."  
  
Kish glared at the Blue Knight as he took to the air once again. "Things just got....a whole lot more difficult for me..." he then grinned. "However, I am far more powerful than I used to be...it will be him who is defeated this time...not me..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Is that type of ending for a chapter considered a cliff hanger? I dunno, but that's how the chapter ends, sorry, you all will just have to wait for the next one! I hope you people are enjoying my ficcie so far.  
  
I'm sure that a lot of you probably were able to predict this turn of events, since there are a lot of fights breaking out between Kish and Masaya. But I can promise you, the story takes plenty of turns that even all of you smart people will expect. *laughs evily*  
  
Anywayz, thank all of you for reviewing! It means so much to me when you do! I promise to update soon! Till next time~  
  
Sin Katt~ 


	4. Pain

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, so please don't sue~  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 3!: KrysofDeath, Koorihana, MirokuLover, uzumaki Inari, Momiji-chan Wa Baka, peachINVU, Akira Daemon, and gods little fallen angle  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ichigo curled herself into a ball as she laid on the bed of the room Kish had left her in. Her cheeks were flushed from crying, and she was growing tired.  
  
"Kish....What's happened to you...? You're not the sweet Kish that said goodbye three years ago..."   
  
She buried her face into the covers and sobbed.  
  
"You protected me from Deep Blue...almost dieing because of it. And when you left...you said that you wished for me and Masaya's happiness....I don't understand....Where's the real you gone to? Why are you acting this way...?"  
  
Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the dark ceiling. Closing her eyes, she remembered the final battle with Deep Blue.  
  
*flash*  
  
"Sorry Deep Blue-sama, but I'm not going to let you hurt Ichigo!"  
  
"Kish?! But why...?"  
  
"What do you mean 'why'? Don't you know? I'll do anything to protect the girl I love..."  
  
"Kish...."  
  
"Deep Blue-sama....I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
*flash*  
  
" Kish!"  
  
"Rats....I lost...."  
  
"Kish! Please don't die Kish!"  
  
"This feels nice....being held against your chest...it's so nice and warm..."  
  
"Please Kish....don't die!"  
  
"Don't cry Ichigo....I'm going to tell you something good...."  
  
"Wh-what...? Kish...?"  
  
"Ichigo, I love you.....Just being able to hold you once like this...makes me happy...."  
  
"Kish!!!"  
  
*flash*  
  
"I want the two of you to be happy Ichigo...."  
  
**  
  
Ichigo sat up on the bed and frowned.  
  
"That's right..! This can't be the Kish that I knew...this can't be the Kish....who said that he loved me!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I WILL Make You Mine...  
  
by Sin Katt  
  
*~*~*~*~*Chapter 4: Pain*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's really him...isn't it? It's really the Blue Knight!"  
  
"Now we stand a chance against Kish! Now we won't be beaten!"  
  
"Don't be so certain yet...their powers are very closely matched..."  
  
Mint helped Keiichiro stand up so that he was able to see the Blue Knight.  
  
"That blue light....dosen't it remind you of....a Mew Aqua?"  
  
"What?!" Ryou exclaimed as he tried to stand up as well.  
  
"Shirogane-san, please stay sitting until Tart-san heals your back," Lettuce begged with tears still in her eyes. She hated to see him hurt. She hated it when he strained himself when he was injured.  
  
Ryou looked down at her and sat back on the ground. "Alright..."  
  
She smiled, "Thank you..."  
  
Zakuro looked at Kish with a frown. 'His aura is different than it was three years ago...something's definitely changed about him....the question is...what is it...?"  
  
"They look scary, na-no-da," Pudding pointed out as she looked at the two men.   
  
"Do you think that Masaya-san will win?" Mint asked with a worried look. "If he can't beat Kish now...than how will we ever stand a chance...?  
  
"Don't worry Mint-san. Kish wasn't able to defeat the Blue Knight before...I'm sure that he'll have no trouble winning..." Keiichiro said with a smile.  
  
Mint blushed and nodded. "You're right..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kish glared at the Blue Knight, but grinned none the less. "This should be fun...I can tell that he's gotten stronger...and so have I..."  
  
The Blue Knight drew his sword and pointed it at Kish. "I will give you one last chance to return Ichigo to me. There is no need for us to fight if you can grant my request."  
  
"Why would I return that which is rightfully mine?" Kish taunted. "Fight me, that way we can see who really deserves to call Ichigo his!!!" Kish flew towards the Blue Knight, raising his weapon and bringing it down forcefully.  
  
The Blue Knight easily blocked his attack and frowned. "Have it your way then." He struck Kish in the stomach with his fist and backed up as Kish gasped for air.  
  
"Damn...you!!!" Kish rammed his shoulder into the Blue Knights gut and knocked them both into the ocean.  
  
The move took the Blue Knight by surprise, not allowing him to take a full breath of air before being submerged in the water.  
  
"You don't stand a chance against me in the water boy...this place will serve as your grave...." Kish laughed as he sliced his weapon into the Blue Kinght's side, making him yell out in pain. "You can't breathe down here can you boy? You'll run out of air before I even start to fight!"  
  
The Blue Knight kicked Kish in the jaw and smiled. "Don't jump to conclusions...it may just get you killed..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why did Kish do that, na-no-da?" Pudding asked as she watched the fight from the shore line.  
  
"Kish plans to attack in the water since he has no trouble breathing down there," Tart explained as he finished healing Ryou's wounds. He collapsed in the sand, breathing heavily. "But I wouldn't worry....I'm sure that the Blue Knight won't have any trouble accomplishing that little feat himself."  
  
A large explosion erupted from the water, making a huge wave crash down on the group.  
  
"We should get to higher ground. I don't think that we're safe here if the fight is this intense," Pie stated as he turned to look at the hotel. "Let's go back there."  
  
Lettuce watched as people ran out of the hotel and towards a safer place. "They're all evacuating. I guess they heard the explosions and felt the ground tremors."  
  
"That's good then. They'll all be safe," Mint sighed as she turned to the others. She then began to panic. "Here comes another wave!!!"  
  
None of them had time to react before they wave collapsed over their heads.  
  
Keiichiro coughed as he swallowed the salty water. "We'll be drowned at this rate."  
  
Pudding treaded through the water and pulled Tart up to catch his breath. "I'll help you to get to the hotel since most of your strength is gone, na-no-da."  
  
"Thank you," Tart managed as he breathed in the fresh air.   
  
The group trudged up the shore line and made their way to the hotel's main path. Most of the pedestrians had already evacuated, so they had no trouble finding an elevator that took them back to the floor their rooms were on.  
  
The hallway walls and the ground under them quaked as they stumbled through the door.  
  
"If they cause this much disturbance while they're fighting in the water, imagine how it would me if they were on land," Pie commented as he glided over to the balcony.  
  
"Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?" Zakuro asked as she walked over to him.   
  
"I don't see why not," he replied.  
  
"When you left three years ago...we were all on good terms. Even Kish and Masaya had set aside their differences. You three talked about making your planet a better place. So why...when did things change?"  
  
Pie looked down at the rumbling sea and leaned over the balcony. "Things started out fine in the beginning. Our planet was peaceful, and we were all pretty happy. Kish was completely normal, happy, hyper, just like always. But there were times when I could see sadness in his eyes. I ignored it, because I knew that he probably didn't want to talk about it...now I wish I hadn't. Maybe he wouldn't be like this if I did...."  
  
"When did he start acting so out of control?" Zakuro questioned as she looked over at him.  
  
"It happened fairly quickly actually. One day he just seemed different. More angry and confused. But I do remember him complaining about headaches a short while before his personality changed," Pie explained.  
  
"Headaches? Do you think that has anything to do with how he's acting now?"  
  
"I don't know. But one thing's for sure, he's definitely NOT the Kish we knew before...his eyes...have changed...."  
  
"Yes...they're more scary now..."  
  
Pie looked over his shoulder as Tart walked over to them.  
  
"His eyes are really scary. My whole body freezes with fear when he looks at me with them..." Tart stated.   
  
"Do you think that there's any way to help him...?" Zakuro asked.  
  
"Who knows...all we can do is try..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kish emerged from the water, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He collapsed on the beach, but forced himself to stand back up. "I told you...you wouldn't defeat me boy..."  
  
The Blue Knight walked out of the ocean soon after, clutching his right side as blood stained his clothes. He dropped to his knee and glared up at Kish. "I won't let you win....there's no way that I'll lose to you..."  
  
Kish grinned as he wiped the blood off of his mouth. "But you already have...you can barely stand...how do you think that you can defeat me in your condition? Prepare to die!!!" Kish flew towards the Blue Knight, his sword pointed right at his heart.   
  
The Blue Knight closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the impact, but nothing came. He opened one eyes to see that the sword had stopped right in front of him. He noticed the shocked look on Kish's face.  
  
"How....what happened? How was I stopped?!!!" Kish took a step back and clutched his head. "What's happening to me?! My head..." He dropped to the ground yelling in pain.   
  
The Blue Knight watched the alien's torture with wide eyes. He didn't understand what was going on, but he tried his best to back away anyway.  
  
Kish flashed a glare at him through the pain. "Don't think that you have won against me...I am forced to take my leave today...but I will be back!" Kish vanished from his spot, leaving a small puddle of blood behind.  
  
The Blue Knight lost his consciousness and fell back onto the ground, changing back into Masaya. The sand was stained red from his blood and the ocean water stung the wound.  
  
Pie appeared next to him and lifted him up, looking down at him with a sigh. "How can he have so much power...? No normal person would be able to survive a wound like this..." He looked up at the sky and frowned. "And why...did Kish stop the attack...?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ichigo looked up as the door creaked open and Kish stumbled into the room.   
  
"Kish!"  
  
She ran over and caught him as he collapsed.  
  
"Kish?! Are you alright?! What happened?!"  
  
"Why wasn't I able to kill him.....? What was that force stopping me...?" Kish groaned as he tried to stand on his own.  
  
"Kill who? Who hurt you like this?! Who did you fight?!!" Ichigo pleaded for him to answer as she helped him over to the bed, making sure he was comfortable.  
  
He reached up and stroked her cheek, "I'm sorry that I left you all alone my koneko-chan...."  
  
She grabbed a corner of the blanket and wiped the blood off of him. "Please...Kish....tell me...who did you fight? Who did this to you? Who couldn't you kill...?"  
  
He closed his eyes as his hand left her face and dropped to his side. "The....the Blue...Knight..."   
  
Ichigo's eyes widened as Kish fell unconscious. "The....the Blue Knight?!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone who's read the last volume of Tokyo Mew Mew will recognize the begining of the chapter quite well. My heart went out to Kish when I read it. Going against his messiah to protect Ichigo, kinda brings a tear to your eye ne?  
  
Don't get me wrong though, I am a proud supporter of IchigoxMasaya! I just thought that part was really sweet.  
  
Alright, some bad news for all you Tokyo Mew Mew fans. 4kids entertainment, here in the U.S. has begun to dub Tokyo Mew Mew in English. While many of you think that's good, I have to disagree. 4kids Entertainment is the same company that dubbed Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Bey-Balde. In other words, they're cutting everything out, and making it entirely for small children. They're even changing the name from "Tokyo Mew Mew" to "Hollywood Mew Mew" for the U.S. release. I am so beyond pissed that out of every anime, they had to choose to mess up Tokyo Mew Mew.  
  
Basically it means: edited transformations, less romance, episode cuts, and yes, terrible voice actors. I'm sorry to burst everyone's bubble like this, but I thought it'd be best for everyone to know instead of waking up one morning in a few months, turning on FOX, and seeing a crappy version of Tokyo Mew Mew, or I guess I should say "Hollywood Mew Mew"  
  
*Kills stupid dubbing people and saves Tokyo Mew Mew* Something has to be done I tell you!!! WE MUST SAVE TOKYO MEW MEW!!!!  
  
*coughs* Anyway, aside from that bit of terrible news, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chappy. As always, please review! I lost a lot of reviewers for the last chappy, and I'm beginning to think that people don't like my fic anymore. *sniff sniff*  
  
Oh well, I write cause I love to write! And I hope that people like the way I write! Till next time~  
  
Sin Katt~ 


	5. Sweets

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, So please don't sue  
  
Thanks so much for reviewing!!!: gods little fallen angle, Momiji-chan Wa Baka, KrysOfDeath, ashley, Nori, ros, crystaldreams611, Air-chan, Chibi-Flamesi, and Princess of Pirates

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I WILL Make You Mine...  
  
by Sin Katt  
  
xoxoxoxoxo Chapter 5: Sweets xoxoxoxoxo  
  
Tart slumped against the bed after healing Masaya's wounds. He was completely exhausted, having healed three people's injuries in one single day.  
  
"Are you alright Tar Tar, na-no-da?!" Pudding asked with concern.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to never call me that?" He panted in reply. "And I'll be fine. As I've said before, healing just takes a lot of my energy. I just need to rest for a while."  
  
Ryou looked down at Masaya and sighed. "I guess it's a good thing that we've got this kid here. We'd all be dead if he wasn't visiting from England."  
  
Lettuce eyed Ryou and blushed slightly. "Are you feeling better Shirogane-san...?"  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Thanks to you guys I am. Who knows how long I would have lasted if you and Zakuro hadn't come to find me. And if Tart hadn't healed me."  
  
"I thought you said that your wounds weren't that serious," Zakuro stated dully, "Now you're saying that you would have died from them. Make up your mind and stop causing Lettuce worry."  
  
Pie leaned back in his chair and glanced at Masaya suspiciously. 'Why did Kish stop the attack on him? He could have easily finished him off...but he stopped....why...?'  
  
'I don't know why either. Your guess is as good as mine.'  
  
Pie noticed Tart staring at him out of the corner of his eye. 'It's not nice to read people's thoughts, you know."  
  
'Whatever,' Tart forced himself to stand and began to walk towards the balcony. "I'm feeling a little light headed. I'm going to go get some fresh air." He slid open the glass door and walked out of the room. Leaning over the balcony, he could see police cars and large crowds of people on the ground. "Those flashing lights are annoying..."  
  
"Everything on this planet is annoying to you isn't it, na-no-da?" Pudding chuckled as she walked over to him.  
  
"No, not everything," he replied with a grin, "Just you and those flashing lights."  
  
"Very funny, na-no-da," Pudding said with a pout. She stood next to him for a minute then reached into her pocket. "I almost forgot. We made a promise didn't we, na-no-da?" She pulled out a hand full of sugar drops and smiled. "Isn't this what you came back for, na-no-da?"  
  
He looked at the small candies for a minute then smiled as well. "I almost for got about that promise. I can still remember you crying like a baby when I was leaving."  
  
"Hey! I was NOT crying like a baby, na-no-da!" she protested as she shoved her fist full of candies in his face. "Want 'em or not, na-no-da?!"  
  
Tart blinked then smirked. "You're not going to kiss me this time and put it in my mouth are you?"  
  
Pudding blushed. "I didn't kiss you, na-no-da!"  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Well...maybe I did....But I was only ten years old, na-no-da!"  
  
"Excuses, excuses."  
  
"Well I don't see you complaining, na-no-da!"  
  
"Well you are, which means that you regret it."  
  
"I do not, na-no da!"  
  
Pudding looked away, her face bright red.   
  
Tart chuckled and took one of the candies from her. "You know, for being an annoying, hyperactive girl, you are pretty cute."  
  
"You're just saying that so that you can have more candy, na-no-da," Pudding said in a shy tone.   
  
"Maybe. Maybe not," he replied. "If you can't tell, why should I?"  
  
"You're so mean to me Tar Tar, na-no-da. And after I'm trying to be nice, na-no-da!"  
  
"Aww, I'm only joking around. Do I really act that mean?" Tart asked as he chewed on the candy.  
  
"Well...maybe a little...but that's Ok! 'Cause we're friends, na-no-da!" She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. "Are you still feeling tired? You should get some sleep since you used a lot of your power today, na-no-da."  
  
"I guess you're right, but I don't want to take the chance of falling asleep and having Kish come back," Tart explained as he sat in a near-by chair. "I don't want to take the chance of being off guard. He may come after you or one of the other girls next. What would you all do since you have none of your powers?"  
  
Pudding leaned against the small table on the balcony and looked down. "We're not THAT weak, na-no-da. Besides, if you don't sleep, then YOU'LL be too weak when it comes time to fight Kish again, na-no-da." She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushid him back against the chair. "Get some sleep, na-no-da. I'll keep an eye on you and wake you up if anything happens, na-no-da."  
  
Tart blinked then sighed with a smile. "Fine. You win." He winked at her, "Just don't try anything while I'm asleep."  
  
"You've turned into such a pervert, na-no-da!" Pudding exclaimed as she frowned at him.   
  
"Pervert! Pervert!" Masha mimicked as it flew into the room with a stupid but cute grin.  
  
"That thing's going to end up getting shot one of these days," Pie grumbled as he grabbed Masha's tail.  
  
"Alien mean! Alien mean!" The robot squeaked at it tried to pull out of Pie's grasp.  
  
The alien snickered. "You're almost as annoying as the old Kish once was...almost."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
"Ouch! That hurts koneko-chan!"  
  
"Well maybe if you tried to stay still it wouldn't hurt so much!"

".....Ow! It hurts even MORE when I AM sitting still!!!"  
  
Ichigo pulled the bandages that she was using to wrap around Kish's wounds tighter. "Stop being such a baby Kish! If you hadn't gone and picked a fight with Aoyama-kun, he wouldn't have hurt you this badly!!!"  
  
"Oww! Well excuse me for trying to get rid of a few mangy humans!" Kish immedieately froze after he had finished his sentence. He noticed the hurt and anger in HIS Ichigo's eyes, and he hated himself for causing it. "I...I'm sorry...."  
  
Ichigo looked away from him. "Don't talk about them like that! They're my best friends! They're my family!" She burried her face in her hands and tried not to cry. "I hate you for taking me away from them....I hate you!"  
  
Her cruel words stung like venom. His heart, which had been aching for her love, was filled with pain. "What's so special about HIM anyway...? What does he have that I don't? And...why wasn't I able to kill him...?!"  
  
Ichigo looked up at him with teary eyes that seemed to plead to his very soul. "Please Kish....please take me back. If you really love me like you say you do....you'll take me back...."  
  
He stood up and headed for the door to the room. "I do love you Ichigo....which is why I WON'T take you back there..." he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Kish! Please don't leave me in here again! Let me out!"  
  
As much as the pain in his heart nagged at him, the pain in his head was overwhelming. 'What's happening to me....? This isn't how I am...so why am I acting this way...'  
  
_"Because I'm in control of you now..."  
_  
Kish dropped to one knee and clutched his head. 'What....what was that...?'  
  
_"Did I surprise you? Scare you even?"_  
  
'Who are you and what are you doing to me?!' Kish demanded as he fell against the wall.  
  
_"You really don't know who I am...? I'm surprised at you Kish."_  
  
Kish's eyes widened as he collapsed onto the floor. 'You're....you can't be...!'  
  
_"I finally have total control over you Kish...now you'll do whatever I ask of you."_  
  
'Damn...you....' Kish tried to overcome the pain but was unable to and passed out on the floor where he had collapsed.  
  
"Let me out Kish! Let me ou-UUUTTTT!" Ichigo fell forward as the door suddenly opened. "Ow..." She looked around at her surroundings then her eyes widened as she saw the fallen alien. "Kish!" She ran over to him and dropped to the ground next to him. "Kish! Kish! What happened?!! Kish?!!"  
  
_"Bring him here...bring that boy...here...."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ichigo!!!"  
  
Masaya breathed heavily as he shot up from his bed. He cringed as a sharp pain struck his side.  
  
"You should take it easy. You got hurt pretty bad earlier..."  
  
Masaya was greeted by Ryou who was carrying a glass of water.  
  
"Here. You've been talking in your sleep for a while now. You're covered in sweat," Ryou stated as he handed Masaya the water.  
  
"Thank you..." Masaya answered as he drank from the cup. "He got away didn't he...?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Yeah, he did. But it was weird. He had the chance to kill you, but he stopped....any reason why?"  
  
Masaya shook his head and set the empty glass on the bed-side table. "Not a clue. He was acting kinds funny throughout our whole fight though. When he attacked me, he seemed reluctant, but his he still attacked with all that he had." Masaya looked over at Ryou as he forced himself to stay sitting up. "What about you? Your wounds looked pretty bad earlier. You okay?"  
  
"Of course I am," Ryou replied with a smile. "It takes a lot more than a huge explosion and getting my back nearly broken against a tree to keep me down."  
  
Masaya chuckled. "I guess you're right. Thank you for trying to save me from that blast earlier, I may have died if you didn't."  
  
"It was you who ended up saving everyone though," Ryou protested. "If it weren't for you, we'd all be dead right now."  
  
"I'm just glad that everyone's safe...Now we just need to go and rescue Ichigo," Masaya stated quietly. "Now that I can become the Blue Knight again, there's nothing stopping me from saving her."  
  
"I think that you should fully recuperate before you do anything," Ryou pointed out. "Tart healed most of your wounds, but that gash in your side will take at least a couple of days."  
  
Masaya slumped back against his bed and sighed. "Damn it...I can't wait that long."  
  
Ryou got up and walked over to the door, turning off the light switch. "Well, you're going to have to. Keiichiro's orders."  
  
"Well, tell him that I'll respect his wishes, but I won't wait more than two days. Who knows what that bastard is doing to her." Masaya closed his eyes and frowned. 'Please just wait a little longer for me Ichigo...I'll be there soon...."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry that it took so long for me to update! I've been swamped with projects, papers, and Finals at school.   
  
Anywayz, sorry that this chappy is sorta short. I hope that you all enjoyed it anywayz! And poor Kish-kun! Can anyone guess what's goin on? I bet all you smart people can!   
  
Thanks again for everyone's reviews! It makes me so happy! sniff Please keep on reviewing!!! Till next time then  
  
Sin Katt 


	6. Metamorphosis!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, So please don't sue  
  
Thanks for reviewing chapter 5!: Momiji-chan Wa Baka, Kyua the Aqua Faerie, lettuce midorikawa, mini zakuro, Mel, Akano, hm, KrysOfDeath, Chibi-Flamesi, plot bunny, olivebran13, and ally  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I WILL Make You Mine  
  
by Sin Katt  
  
------------------Chapter 6: Metamorphosis! --------------------  
  
Even though the weather was beautiful the next morning, none of the friends were able to enjoy their time on vacation. Instead of playing on the beach and swimming in the ocean, everyone was busy trying to think up a way on how to rescue Ichigo.....and how to keep Masaya in bed.  
  
"It's hard to believe...isn't it?" Lettuce sighed as she looked out at the ocean from the hotel balcony. "It hasn't even been twenty four hours since she's been taken...yet it feels like so much longer."  
  
"I know what you mean," Zakuro replied. "A lot's happened over night..."  
  
"Will you two stop acting like the world's ending?!" Mint shouted as she walked over to the other girls. "Ichigo wouldn't want us to act this way! As soon as Masaya-san's wounds are healed we're going to go rescue her! So try and cheer up alright?!"  
  
"Even so though, what help will the four of us be? In case you've forgotten, our powers are gone," Zakuro pointed out. "And please try to keep it down, I don't want to wake them up."  
  
Mint looked over to where Zakuro was pointing and smiled slightly when she saw Pudding and Tart cuddled up together in one of the chairs. "They sure look peaceful, don't they? I have to admit, I'm sort of jealous."  
  
Lettuce blushed. "It is really sweet, isn't it...?"  
  
"You should just tell him how you feel Lettuce. It's already completely obvious that you're in love with Ryou, but it dosen't mean anything unless you tell him," Zakuro stated as she rested her hand on Lettuce's shoulder.  
  
"Oh!...I...I couldn't do that...what if...he dosen't feel the same way? Then things will most likely become weird between us...." Lettuce answered in a quiet tone. "I'm just happy to be around him...even if we just stay friends...."  
  
"I agree with her," Mint commented. "It's hard to tell the person you love how you feel...especially if you know that nothing could ever happen between you and the person..."  
  
"Mint-san...you're in love with Akasaka-san....right....?" Lettuce asked with a small smile.  
  
"You can tell?!....Guess I'm not to good at hiding my feelings...." Mint replied with a laugh. "It's different from you and Shirogane-san though...there's a large age difference between Akasaka-san and myself..." Mint looked down at the ground, "Besides...I know that he's never going to get over Rei-san...In his eyes, I'm probably just an immature little girl compared to her..."  
  
"Don't say that Mint-san...I'm sure that he thinks far more of you than that," Lettuce assured.   
  
Mint shook her head then looked up and smiled sweetly. "Thanks...but it's alright. Like you said, just being near him makes me happy...."  
  
"What time is it...?"  
  
The three girls turned their attention to see Pudding rubbing her eyes sleepily. Tart blinked his eyes open a few moments sooner.  
  
"GAH!!! What in the hell are you doing sleeping sitting on my lap?! Get off of me!"  
  
"You must have pulled me closer last night, because I would never want to sleep in _your_ lap, na-no-da!"  
  
Tart stood up, making Pudding fall off of him and onto the ground. "Yeah right! Just like you didn't want to _kiss_ me three years ago!"  
  
Pudding glared at him while her cheeks flushed red. "Oh yeah?! Well....well....No more sugar drops for you...you...you jerk, na-no-da!"  
  
The three older girls couldn't help but laugh at the fighting couple. How could two people who looked so happy and content sleeping next to each other, wake up and suddenly start fighting like cats and dogs?  
  
"Do you all mind keeping it down out here? Masaya's _finally_ asleep," Ryou said as he stood in the doorway of the balcony. "And I'd like to go get some sleep myself if you all don't mind. Keeping that brat in from going to save Ichigo has gotten me worn out."  
  
"Gomen nasi..." Pudding and Tart apologized together.  
  
"Thanks. I'll try not to sleep for too long, if something happens, come and wake me up," Ryou instructed as he walked back inside.  
  
"You should go and see if he needs anything. I'm sure that he'd appreciate the gesture," Zakuro said as she looked at Lettuce out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Lettuce blushed and nodded, walking back inside the hotel as well, though almost bumping into Keiichiro as he was walking out. "Ah! Gomen nasi, Akasaka-san!"  
  
"Don't worry Lettuce. No harm done," Keiichiro assured, flashing her one of his warm smiles and moving aside, letting her enter the room. He then turned his attention to the small group on the balcony. "I was about to go shopping and was wondering if any of you wanted to come along. Since most of the civilians cleared out last night, they've shut down the kitchens. I wanted to have lunch ready by the time everyone wakes up."  
  
"I'll go, na-no-da! I need to stock up on more candies, na-no-da!" Pudding exclaimed, then cupped her hands over her mouth, remembering that Ryou was trying to sleep and that Masaya had finally fallen asleep.  
  
"I guess I'll go too. Since Pudding will most likely not want to share with me," Tart explained with a smirk.  
  
"I'll...I'll go along too...You'll probably need help carrying everything here..." Mint mumbled in a shy tone.  
  
"Great! Let's hurry back so that everyone will have food when they wake up."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ichigo watched the sleeping form of Kish with a worried expression. She laid a damp cloth on his forehead, hoping to relieve any pain that he had dealt with earlier. She perked up when she saw his eyes blink open and he tried to sit up.  
  
"You should stay laying down Kish...if you're head's bothering you, you shouldn't sit up."  
  
Kish rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped one of his arms around his waist. "Don't worry koneko-chan...everything will be fine." He placed a kiss on her forehead and stood up with a smile on his face. "I have to go and check up on something. I won't lock you in the room this time, you can walk around here freely."  
  
"Kish! Please don't try and fight Aoyama-kun again! You may both end up hurt worse than you were earlier!" Ichigo cried as she stood up as well. "And you passed out earlier...you can't be in the best of health if so many things have happened to you!"  
  
"Thank you for worrying about me...Ichigo. I can't promise that I or your friends will be unharmed...just wait here." Kish walked out of the room and teleported away as he turned the corner.  
  
Ichigo watched helplessly as he left her yet another time. "There's definitely something wrong with him...and I'm going to find out what it is...."  
  
She walked out of the room, determined to search every square inch of Kish's ship until she knew the exact cause of what was wrong with him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sugar candies just for me, just how happy can I be? None for Tart, poor old fart, sugar candies all for me!"  
  
"I'm fourteen years old, I am not an old fart, and incase you haven't noticed, I have a bag of them as well," Tart commented as Pudding finished singing her song.  
  
Mint giggled at the two of them, "There they go again..."  
  
"Quite the couple, aren't they?" Keiichiro said with a laugh.  
  
She nodded happily in reply then stopped as she noticed Pudding and Tart go silent. "What's the matter you two?" She looked in the direction thet were and her eyes widened at the sight. "It can't be! It's a...kirema animal?!"  
  
The large creature loomed over them, it's size definitely being it's advanyage. It had bird-like features, except it had much larger wings than any other bird.  
  
"Damn him," Tart growled as he stood protectively infront of Pudding. "I guess Kish isn't done messing around with us yet..."  
  
The large beast screeched as it swooped towards them, narrowly missing catching them in it's large claws.  
  
"You three should run back and warn the others. I'll hold it off here. Send Pie to help me when you get there," Tart instructed as he turned to fight the creature.  
  
"But Tar Tar..."Pudding began, but was cut off by him.  
  
"Just go! I don't want to risk you getting hurt! So hurry and run already!"  
  
She looked at him for a minute, then was pulled away as Mint grabbed onto her wrist and took off running, Keiichiro following closely behind them.  
  
Tart watched as they vanished from his sight then turned his attention back to the monster. "Alright you bastard...prepare to die!" He flew straight at it, blasting a beam of red energy into it's chest.  
  
The creature wasn't affected at all, instead it lunged as well and slashed across Tart's shoulder with one of it's long claws.  
  
Tart clutched his injured arm and began to heal it. Unfortunately, he had let his guard down for to long and the beast rammed into him from behind, sending him crashing into a telephone booth. The glass shattered and made numerous gashed on his body until he skidded across the cement road, and lay unconscious.  
  
After the monster was satasfied, it took to the air yet again, only this time, chasing after the three who had began to run away from it.  
  
"It's coming! Run faster!" Keiichiro yelled as he tried to hurry the girls along.  
  
"We have to go back! Tart must have gotten hurt if it's coming after us! We have to go back, na-no-da!" Pudding pleaded as tears filled her eyes.  
  
They stopped running as the beast landed on the ground in front of them. It flapped it's wings, creating a strong wind that made them fall to the ground.  
  
Mint looked up at it helplessly, trying to stand bace up. _'If only I could transform...'  
_  
The bird swooped down at them, the force of wind knocking them down yet again,  
  
_'If I could transform...I would be able to fight it...'  
_  
It then set it's sights on Keiichiro, who was standing off to one side, apart from Pudding and Mint.  
  
"Akasaka-san!" Mint closed her eyes and clenched her fist. _'I'm scared...I can't do anything...but even so...even if I can't do a damn thing...I will fight....I will protect everyone...!'  
_  
Pudding looked at Mint in surprise as a weird glow surrounded her body. "Mint-onee-chan...?"  
  
_ 'I 'm not going to stand around and feel helpless anymore! I will fight!'_  
  
"MEW MEW MINT, MEATMORPHO-SIS!!!!"  
  
It seemed to happen so quickly yet so slowly at the same time. Mint could feel her body fill with power. She felt the reappearance for her wings, the changing of her features, but most importantly, the power itself. The feeling of knowing that you would be able to protect the ones you love. The feeling of worth. She feeling that she had missed for so long.  
  
"Mint-onee-chan!" Pudding gasped after seeing the end result of the transformation. It was exactically how she remembered it from three years ago. But how? How was it possible if the power was lost to them...?  
  
Mint wasted no time in calling upon her bow for assistance.  
  
"RIBBON MINT ECHO!!!"  
  
As the arrow was shot, the beast roared in pain as it's form dissinigrated, revealing an ordinary Seagull, which flew away almost as soon as it was freed.  
  
Mint watched it fly away then looked down at her hands, then at her outfit. "It came back...my power...it came back!"  
  
"Tart, na-no-da!"  
  
She saw Pudding help a very injured Tart up from his glass covered resting place.  
  
Keiichiro walked over to them then looked towards Mint. "Let's go back! He's hurt very badly!"  
  
Mint nodded and ran over, helping them escort the Alien back to the hotel.  
  
Kish watched in amusement as the four of them walked off.  
  
"Interesting...I guess the boy isn't the only one that I have to worry about anymore..."  
  
_'We may be able to use this to our advantage...keep an eye over that one....'  
_  
"Yes sir...as you wish..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yatta! My sixth chappy is now complete! I hope that everyone enjoyed it! Quite a surprise, ne? Bet some of ya didn't expect that! But that's not the biggest surprise in my ficcie, as you all will see soon enough.  
  
Hopefully you all thought that Pudding's song was humerous, I tried to add a little comedy, just so things wouldn't be too serious.  
  
Thank you again to everyone who's been reviewing my ficcie, it means so much to me! I promise to get the next chappy up soon! Please review! It means so much to me when you do! Till next time-  
  
Sin Katt- 


	7. Realization

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, So please don't sue  
  
Many thanks again for your reviewness!: lettuce midorikawa, Momiji-chan Wa Baka, KrysofDeath, starriskyz, Starfires, olivebran13, and Dark Mew Angel  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** I WILL Make You Mine...  
  
by Sin Katt  
**  
--------------------------------Chapter 7: Realization -------------------------------------  
  
Ichigo was a little frightened as she made her way through the long hallways of the alien ship. She peered into each passing room, only finding storage space, spare rooms, and dead ends.  
  
Most of the doors, though, didn't even open. They were locked in a way that Ichigo couldn't figure out how to open, if her life depended on it. (Which she was thankful it didn't).  
  
Her attention was caught by a strange glowing light that was coming from around one of the corridors. She gulped and made her way towards it slowly, convincing herself that turning back now would be completely useless. And most importantly, she wanted to find out the reason Kish seemed to be acting weird.  
  
As she was about to reach her destination, she froze in terror. A shiver ran up her spine and her body stiffened as she suddenly felt someone's hand clamp down on her shoulder.  
  
"Mighty nosey today, aren't we koneko-chan?"  
  
Her head snapped to look over her shoulder and she sighed in somewhat of a relief, seeing who it was. "Kish, you scared me..."  
  
"Gomen, Gomen, Koneko-chan," the young alien laughed as he scratched the back of his head. He then looked down at her seriously. "What are you doing down here koneko-chan..?"  
  
Her heart sped up again at his question. "Well...you see..." She fidgeted nervously as she tried to think up any type of excuse. "You _did_ say that I was able to walk around this place....and I was looking for..." she was cut off as her stomach growled loudly, easing her tension and giving her the perfect excuse. "I was getting hungry, so I decided to find the kitchen."  
  
Kish's expression seemed to sadden at her response. " Gomen ne,...Ichigo. I guess I've been neglecting your well being, haven't I?"  
  
"It's alright...You've been..._busy_..." She replied, trying not to think about what it was he had been doing in the time periods in which she was left on her own.   
  
"That's no excuse," he replied, taking her hand and leading her back the way she had came. "I promise to try not to leave so much. I'm sure you don't like being here alone. I'll cook you something to make it up to you." As they entered a new part of the ship, he turned and winked at her, an expression that she hadn't seen on him in a while. "And I'm sure you'd like to take a bath. Don't worry. I won't peek."  
  
As much as being in a foreign place scared her. And as much as she wished that she was back home with her friends, and Masaya, she couldn't help but smile. It was the first time that she had seen any sign that the old Kish still existed behind those now cold and blank eyes.  
  
_'Aoyama-kun...don't come for me just yet...If I can get Kish back to normal...there won't be any reason to fight each other...'_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tar-Tar!!! Please wake up Tar-Tar!!!" Tears streamed from pudding's eyes as she leaned Tart's battered and bleeding body.   
  
Mint...or rather Mew Mint, cupped her hands over her mouth at the sight. _'He looks really bad...I don't know if he'll...'  
_  
Keiichiro knelt down and scooped the boy up in his arms. "We have to get him back to the others. Maybe Pie will be able to do something for him." He looked down at Pudding then over to Mew Mint. "We have to hurry, His bleeding won't stop."  
  
The two girls didn't even think twice about Keiichiro's statement before they took off, sprinting towards the hotel.   
  
Pudding felt like she was going to throw up. Her stomach churned from the sight of the blood, dripping off of Tart and smothering the pavement in think, red droplets. She had to push herself to keep running. Her eyes were clouded with tears, her senses were hazy, and she was beginning to feel dizzy from the blood.  
  
Mew Mint noticed the younger girl's distress and took Pudding's hand in hers, stabilizing her balance and helping her along on the probably the most stressful journey in her young life. She felt Pudding's hand tugging on hers and they passed by a hospital. But Mint didn't let go, knowing that it would be a waste of the little time Tart may have left to chance normal doctors. Pie was the only one they could count on now, even if he was not capable of saving Tart.  
  
They didn't wait for the elevator once they reached the hotel. They dashed up the stairway instead, reaching their floor and bursting though the doorway to the room Ryou was asleep in. Lettuce was sleeping in a near-by chair and jumped awake as the door was slammed open. Ryou opened his eyes halfway then shot up in bed as he saw Keiichiro lay the wounded alien on the bed next to him.  
  
"What in the hell happened?!" He yelled as he got up and made his way over to Keiichiro.  
  
Pudding clung to Ryou's arm and sobbed into his shirt sleeve. "We were attacked by a kirema animal. Tart tried to distract it long enough for us to get away, but he got really hurt. Please help him! Don't let him die, please!!!"  
  
Ryou handed the crying girl over to Lettuce, who sat in the bed, holding Pudding as she cried. "It's alright Pudding-san. He'll be alright..." Lettuce prayed that her comforting words were in all actuality, true. She herself couldn't even bare the sight of the injuries.  
  
Ryou stared at Mint, noticing the change in her attire and appearance for the first time. "How...?"  
  
"Don't worry about me right now! Find Pie!" Mew Mint ordered as she ran out of the room to find any of the others, Ryou following behind her.  
  
Keiichiro tossed aside the small and ripped up piece of fabric that used to be Tart's shirt and began to apply pressure to the wounds by using the bed covers.   
  
Pie appeared almost instantly, looking down at Tart almost in shock. "Damn it!" He placed one of his hands on Tart's forehead and held the other one just above his younger friend's chest. "Please still be alive...". A dim light appeared from Pie's hand and he smiled. "That's right, you can't die yet!"  
  
Keiichiro watched Pie's actions with somewhat of amusement. "What are you doing to him?"  
  
"Borrowing his healing powers," Pie explained. "It's a technique Tart, Kish, and myself share. We can use each other's powers, but we have to be linked though touch. This way, I can use Tart's own healing powers as my own, to heal him."  
  
Pudding pushed away from Lettuce and ran over to Pie. "He'll be alright won't he?! You can heal him?!"  
  
Pie nodded with a groan. "Please stay quiet for a moment...this causes a lot of strain on my body and mind..."  
  
Pudding fell silent and stepped back, giving Pie space and quietness for his concentration. _'You'll be alright Tart-kun...I just know that you will...!'  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ichigo dipped her foot into the pool of bath water, checking to make the temperature was not to hot or cold. She tossed her towel to the side and stepped the rest of the way in, sitting down and sinking up to her chin in the relaxing, spa-like bath tub. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the side of the tub, sighing as she began to let her thoughts wander.  
  
_'I want to go home so much...but the way Kish is acting...it just doesn't make sense..."  
_  
She reached up, realizing that she had forgotten to take her hair down, and untied the ribbons she used as ties, letting her hair fall loose. She had let it get longer over the past couple of years, now it reached her mid back. She ran her fingers through her long locks, trying to comb out any knots or tangles.  
  
_'He's never acted so serious before...he even turned on Pie and Tart....'  
_  
Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and sank below the water, bringing her knees up and resting her head against them as her arms circled around her legs. She sat like that, curled into a ball until she could feel her air supply running low.  
  
_'It's as if he's a completely different person...like...someone else is speaking through him...'  
_  
She broke the surface of the water, breathing in deep breaths until her lungs ceased from burning. She looked up at the ceiling and pondered her last thought. What if he really was being controlled by something? That would explain his sudden change in attitude. But...that theory just didn't make any sense. Who would try and do something of that nature? And for what purpose?  
  
_ 'Aoyama-kun...I wish you were here. When you're with me...I don't feel so helpless...'_  
  
She stood up and stepped out of the bath, drying herself off with a towel then wrapping it around herself. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, a thought suddenly occurred to her. What was she going to wear?! Her clothes from before were still wet from when she washed them, and all she had was the stupid towel! Her face flushed red with embarrassment, but she was distracted when she heard a sudden rapping on the door.  
  
"Koneko-chan? Are you alright in there?"   
  
She sighed and relaxed as her heart pounded in her chest. Twice! That was the second time in one day that he had freaked her out like that.  
  
"I'm fine!" She called thought the door, "Just having a little clothing dilemma," she added under her breath.  
  
"I took care of that for you. I set out some clothes that should fit you, until yours are done drying that is," he stated in reply.  
  
"He heard me?" she asked herself quietly, blushing slightly.  
  
"Of course I did. These big ears don't just frame my face, you know," He laughed. "Come and change before you catch a cold."  
  
"I'm not going to change in front of _you_, baka!" She shouted as her face turned completely red.   
  
"Fine, fine. I'll wait outside," Kish mumbled.   
  
She could hear footsteps then a door close. She unlocked the bathroom door and peeked her head out. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a smiling Kish leaning against the door that led out of the room. "You jerk!"  
  
He grinned at her and winked. "I'm going, I'm going," he assured with a sigh. "I just wanted to make sure the clothes were to your liking."  
  
Her eyes trailed over to the bed where a set of clothes was laid out for her to see. There was a large white shirt, which looked like it would be a bit baggy on her, as well as a pair of black pants and...white panties?  
  
She shot Kish a glare, "Where did you get those?"  
  
He chuckled as he opened the door to leave. "Pie's room...apparently he has some sort of fetish for those things..." Kish laughed as he exited the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Ichigo's cheeks turned red again at Kish's statement. She then snickered and threw her head back as she exploded into laughter.  
  
Who would have ever thought, the serious Pie, was a panty thief?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the hotel, all the humans could to was watch as Pie used Tart's powers to heal him. Pie dropped to one knee as the light faded and finally diminished. All of his energy was completely drained, making him fall backwards. Lucky for him, Zakuro was standing there and was able to catch him.  
  
"Arigato..."  
  
Pudding moved closer to Tart and watched with high hopes that they hadn't been to late to save him. Her eyes widened as she watched him blink his eyes open and attempt to sit up.  
  
"Tar-Tar!" Pudding cried as she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around the dazed alien and sobbing into his chest. "Thank goodness! I was so scared that you were going to die...!"  
  
"Wha..?" He looked around at the room on on-lookers, then down at Pudding, and finally at the pile of bloody sheets that lay beneath him and on the floor. "Is that..._my_ blood?"  
  
"That damn kirema animal got the better of you back there," Mew Mint spoke up as she frowned at him. "You shouldn't have tried to fight it on your own."  
  
"But you all have no...hey!" He pointed at her in shock as his jaw dropped open. "You...You're...!"  
  
"A Mew Mew?" Mew Mint finished for him. "Yah, I can see that."  
  
Tart went silent as he watched Pudding continue to cry. "I thought I told you to run...you could have been hurt worse than I was..."  
  
The room was set in an awkward silence for a moment before Zakuro coughed lightly, "I think now would be a good time for Mint to tell us what happened." She stood up, helping Pie to his feet. "Let's go in the next room, Masaya's side still prevents him from getting out of bed, and we should discuss this with him as well."  
  
Everyone nodded and slowly made their way out of the room. Mint was the last one to leave, and she made sure to close the door behind her, leaving Pudding and Tart alone. Pudding finally looked up at him, her eyes red from crying.  
  
"Tar-Tar....I..."  
  
"Why didn't you listen to me? Don't you realize that you could have _died_?!" Tart exclaimed as he looked away avoiding eye contact with her.  
  
"_I_ could have died?!" She stood up and frowned at him angrily, "_You're_ the one who was almost killed today! We should never have left you behind!"  
  
"What was I supposed to do?! It was either that, or risk you and the others getting hurt! I don't know what I would have done if that thing had killed you!" he shouted as he took hold of her wrist, pulling her closer. "Don't you know how important to me you are?!"  
  
"Don't _you_ know how important to_ me_ you are?!" She yelled in reply. "How was I just supposed to run away and leave you behind?! I love you too much to just run away and leave you behind!"   
  
It took a while to occur to her what she had just said. Once she realized it, she slapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened.  
  
He looked at her surprised for a minute, then smiled and forced himself to stand. He wrapped his arms around her and chuckled as he rested his face in her hair. "And _I_ love _you_ too much to risk your safety..." He felt her body tense up in his arms, then slowly relax as she wrapped her arms around him as well.  
  
"Did you really come back just for the sugar drops...?"  
  
He blinked for a minute then chuckled, "Of course not...I came back because I told you I would, and I wanted to protect you from Kish." He pulled away slightly and winked at her, "They only way I want the candy, is if I can have it the same way I did before."  
  
She gasped as she began to blush again. "You're such a pervert! I can't even tell you that I love you without getting some sort of perverted response!" She teased as she began to giggle.  
  
"Of course you can," he replied as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Go ahead."  
  
She smiled warmly as she looked into his eyes. "I love you..."  
  
"I love you too..." He responded with a smile just as happy. "Pugging-chan...Do you realize that we just had an entire conversation without you having to end every sentence with that 'na-no-da?' phrase of yours?" He pointed out with a happy-go-lucky grin.  
  
"I guess you're right," she said as she thought about it. "Hey! What's wrong with me saying na-no-da?" She blinked _'Pudding-chan...?'_  
  
Tart sighed to himself. They had just told each other that they love one another, now they're starting on one of those stupid little kiddish fights of theirs. He decided to promptly end it by placing a finger over her lips. "Nothing's wrong with you saying it...you just seem so mature when you don't...It's a sign that you're growing up."  
  
She forgot whatever it was they were arguing about when she looked at his smiling face. "We...we should really go join the others..."  
  
Tart nodded and took hold of her hand, walking out of the room and over to the one across the hall. Everyone was seated, and looked up as they walked in.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," Pudding apologized with a bow.  
  
"It's fine. We're waiting for Zakuro-onee-sama. She went to go change out of her pajamas." Mew Mint informed as she sat alone on one of the chairs.  
  
"Hey!"   
  
Everyone blinked as they heard Zakuro's voice coming from one of the other rooms.   
  
"A pair of my panties are missing!"  
  
Pie shifted from his spot on the floor a little too uncomfortably. "So are we going to get this meeting started or what?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ta-da! That's all for chapter 7! AWWWWWWWWW!! I just luv Pudding and Tart together! This story's been really serious and dramatic, so I decided to make a somewhat happy chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and didn't think that it was too sappy. It also needed a little comedy. Hence the whole Pie & panties thing. It seemed like the least obvious thing to me, I hope it made some of you laugh.  
  
I promise to update soon! Thank you all so much for your reviews! If I can reach 80 reviews with this chapter, I'll make the next chapter even longer! If I reach over 80, I may do something even better!  
  
Kish: (Pops out of no where) Like what prey tell?  
  
Sin: (smiles innocently) Nothing...and aren't you supposed to be harassing a certain _cat_ right now?  
  
Kish: I decided to harass _another_ certain _Katt_ right now. (winks)  
  
Sin: Can I ask you something Kishie-baby?  
  
Kish: (blinks) Kay...?  
  
Sin: Masha's job is to eat aliens to recover them...right?  
  
Kish: Yah...  
  
Sin: I wonder if that works for _all_ aliens...? (grins at Kish)  
  
Kish: I wouldn't know...And I hope to never find out...?  
  
Sin: (rings a buzzer) Oops, sorry, that's the wrong answer. But since I'm nice, I'll give you another try...  
  
Kish: I shouldn't bother the authoress when she' talking to possible reviewers because she gets mad, and it's not a good thing when she gets mad?   
  
Sin: (pats him on the head) Good boy. You deserve a cookie.  
  
Kish: What kind of cookie..? (winks)  
  
Sin: (twitches her tail in frustration) Oh, Masha!!!  
  
Kish: No, please! I'll take chocolate chip! That's what I meant!  
  
Pie: (grabs Masha's tail as it flies by) Stupid puff ball...   
  
Masha: ....(eats Pie) RECOVERD ALIEN!   
  
Sin: It really _does_ work...   
  
Kish: (gulps) Well I really should be going...I'm sure Ichigo is done getting changed by now...and I _do_ have to get ready for the next chapter...ja ne! (vanishes)  
  
Sin: (walks over and pokes Masha's swollen belly) Maybe now I can get my pair of panties back...  
  
Oh yeah! Please RR! Till next time-  
  
Sin Katt- 


	8. Fear

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, so please don't sue.  
  
I love you for reviewing!: a, sugarlump59, Shekwan, KrysOfDeath, Pndfriends, Zetunia, Koorihana, Starfires, starriskyz, Bunny, and Anonymous  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** I WILL Make You Mine...  
  
by Sin Katt  
**  
---------------Chapter 8: Fear ---------------  
  
Ichigo looked at herself in the mirror that was hung on the wall. As she thought, the white shirt was a bit big on her. The pants were as well, but they still fit none the less. And the underwear...she didn't even want to think about why they were in Pie's room to begin with, or how Kish was able to give her the right size.   
  
Part of her was dreading having to face Kish in her current attire. She was wearing a white shirt after all...with nothing provided for her to wear underneath it. As long as she staid away from any sources of water, that problem could be helped.  
  
"Koneko-chan? Is everything fitting okay?" Kish asked as he tapped on the door. "Need any help in there?"  
  
Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as she spun around and yelled through the door. "No I do not need any help in here!!!" She grumbled as she walked over and sat on the bed. Even though he was becoming quite an annoyance, Ichigo was still glad that he had began to go back to normal. 'Maybe he'll take me back home soon...I miss everyone so much...'  
  
Kish slowly slid the door open and poked his head in. "Ready or not, here I come." He grinned as he closed the door behind him and walked over to where she was sitting. "I see everything fits okay. Don't I get a thank you?" He asked as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Ichigo flopped back on the bed and rolled on to her side. "Not today," she said with a yawn. With everything that had been going on, she hadn't realized how tired she had become.  
  
"You should get some rest Ichigo-chan. A lot's happened in just twenty four hours, and you haven't gotten to sleep for any of it," Kish pointed out as he sat on the bed next to her.   
  
"Kish...will you take me back home...soon?" Ichigo asked as she turned her head to look at him. "You could come too. You could come and live on earth with all of us...and--"  
  
"--I don't want to be around those people, and I don't want you to be around them either," Kish cut in as he avoided eye contact with her. "They don't care about you the way I do. I can offer you so much more than they can..."  
  
Ichigo resisted the urge to yell at him. 'He's really starting to scare me now...he acts kind when he's around me...but the moment I bring up the others...' She sat up and forced a smile, "I'm not that tired...maybe we--"  
  
"Don't put on an act Ichigo, a blind person could see how tired you are," Kish stated as he turned to smile at her. "You can take a nap, I promise I won't try anything."  
  
"You'll....you'll stay here though...right?" Ichigo asked as she looked up at him sadly. "You won't go and attack my friends...will you...?"  
  
His expression softened as he smiled back down at her. "No...I'll stay here with you..." he replied as he walked across the room and sat in a near-by chair. "Ill stay right here. Alright?"  
  
She nodded and rested back against the pillows that sat behind her on the bed. 'As long as I can keep him here...the others will be safe....' She closed her eyes, and within moments, she was asleep.  
  
Kish watched her sleep for a minute or two, before getting up and walking back over to her. He ran his fingers through her hair and grinned. "Don't worry koneko-chan...I promise to stay here with you..." He then held out his free hand as a blob-like creature appeared above it, "My kirema animal though...is a different story..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Can you two please stop acting that way? It's making me sick."  
  
Tart and Pudding looked over at Pie and stuck their tongues out at him. They had been blushing and flashing stupid grins at each other the whole time the group and been waiting for Zakuro.  
  
Pie sighed and leaned against the wall just as she walked in. "It's about time you got here. How long can it possibly take for you to get dressed?"  
  
"I had a clothing issue..." she replied in a monotone voice as she sat on the floor next to him.  
  
The room sat at an awkward silence for a few moments, then the inhabitants jumped in surprise as Masaya decided to break it.  
  
"Does this mean that Ichigo can transform too?!" he asked desperately, sitting up in his bed.   
  
Mint looked up at him but shook her head, "I have no idea. I didn't even know that I was able to do it."  
  
"Do you remember what caused it to happen?" Ryou questioned while making sure Masaya didn't protest.  
  
"All I know is...when the others were about to be attacked to the kirema animal...I really wanted to be able to protect them," Mint explained at she looked around at the others in the room. "I guess I was wishing that I could be a Mew Mew again...and I was able to transform."  
  
"But I thought that the animal genes that were inside of us had disappeared after we defeated Deep Blue. We havn't been able to use them for three years now," Lettuce stated as she turned her head to look at Ryou. "But now, Mint is able to become a Mew Mew again. How is that possible?"  
  
"The genes must have been laying dormant inside of you girls instead of disappearing," Keiichiro spoke up as he typed on his computer.   
  
"And that means...?" asked Tart as he scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"It means the genes were just hiding themselves until they would be needed again," Pie explained. "They'll probably never truly go away, I guess you could say, they remain in storage until you need then the next time."  
  
Tart nodded his head. "I _so_ knew that."  
  
"So all of us can transform then?" Zakuro asked as she stood up and stretched.   
  
Keiichiro nodded. "Yes. I guess it just takes an extreme condition and a strong will to make your powers usable again."  
  
"Hey guys...I think I may have found your extreme condition," Masaya spoke up as he pointed out the window.  
  
The others turned to look and pudding let out a screech. "That's the biggest kirema animal that I've ever seen!!!"  
  
Visible through the window was a large kirema animal, swimming in the ocean. It was clearly a shark...only about ten times as huge.  
  
Mint ran out onto the balcony and gasped. "How did it get so big?!"   
  
Pie and Tart ran out with her, but took off into the air. "We'll go ahead!"  
  
"Hey! I'm coming with you!" Mint yelled as she flew after them.  
  
"I still want to know how she's able to fly with those tiny little wings," Pudding stated with a blink.  
  
Lettuce grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room and down the hallway. "Think about it on the way there, Pudding-san!"  
  
Zakuro followed closely behind them, and Masaya began to get up from his bed.  
  
"I don't think so, you stay put," Ryou ordered as he closed the door behind Zakuro.  
  
"Stay put my ass! You saw how huge it is! There's no way I'm going to just sit here and let them fight it!" Masaya protested as he stood up. "Look, my wound is healed. Do you see any blood? No, so I'm going."  
  
"It may be healed in the outside, but it may still be bleeding internally," Ryou explained. "If you fight, you risk the chance of hurting it more. Then what will you do when it comes down to getting Ichigo back?!"  
  
Masaya glared at Ryou and clenched his fist. "Fine...but if they can't handle that thing...I'm going to help them."  
  
The blonde shrugged and walked out onto the balcony. "Suit yourself."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_"You're going to have to kill her sooner or later, Kish..."_  
  
_'_I know...'  
  
_ "Now is the perfect time...don't you think so? She's asleep, she won't feel any pain if you do it nice and quick..."  
_  
The alien shook his head and stepped away from Ichigo's sleeping form. 'Stop it...! I don't want to kill her!'  
  
_"So...you still have some fight left it you, ne? You know that you can't win against me, Kish...it's surprising that you had me fooled into believing that I had complete control of you already..."  
_  
'I'll never let you hurt Ichigo...' Kish clutched his head as the pain intensified. 'Damn you! Stop it!'   
  
He fell to one side, knocking a lamp off of the dresser and waking Ichigo up.  
  
"Kish? Kish! What's wrong?!" She got out of her bed and ran over to him, dropping to her knees. "Kish! Are you alright?!" As his body finally relaxed, she reached out to tough his face. "Kish...?  
  
To her surprise, he slapped her hand away. "Leave me alone!!!"  
  
She fell backwards and her eyes widened at his action. "Kish..."  
  
He stood up and turned away from her, shooting her one last glance with cold eyes as he left the room.  
  
She shook in fear as she didn't move a muscle in her body. For the first time since he had brought her to his ship, she was completely scared of him. And for her life.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"RIBBON MINT ECHO!!!"  
  
No matter how many times they attacked, the kirema animal kept diving under the water to avoid it.  
  
"We have to find some way to get it on land! we'll have a better chance of fighting it if we can beach it!" Pie explained as he tried another attack.  
  
"But how? If we can't even hit it, how can we get it to shore?!" Tart asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"That's easy...we just use bait. It is a fish after all," Mint answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh yeah, and just where are we going to find bait big enough?!"  
  
---5 minutes later---  
  
"This is_ not_ what I meant by that comment! Do you hear me! Not what I meant!"  
  
Tart floated alone just above the water, wearing a fish costume and a very unhappy look on his face.  
  
"Stop complaining!" Mint called to him. "Just get it's attention and lead it to shore!"  
  
"Easy for you to say!!!" Tart yelled in a very angry chibi form.  
  
"Poor Tar Tar," Pudding commented as she, Lettuce, and Zakuro stayed behind Mint and Pie.  
  
"What is he _doing_ out there?! Why hasn't the kirema animal showed up yet?!" Mint whispered loudly.  
  
As if on cue, the large fish rose out of the water, right behind Tart. He turned around slowly and laughed nervously at the creature. "Nice sharkie...good sharkie..."   
  
As the beast snarled in Tart's face, it began to snap and charge at him.  
  
"Bad sharkie! Very bad sharkie!!!" Tart began to fly towards the shore, the shark right behind him, swimming almost as fast.  
  
"It's working!" Pie shouted with pride. But his expression changed as the kirema animal snapped it's mouth closed around Tart, trapping him inside. "Well...it almost worked."  
  
"Tar Tar!" Pudding yelled as she ran past the others and into the water. "Let my Tar Tar go!"  
  
"Pudding-san! Wait!" Lettuce called as she tried to stop her. But Mint cut her off. "Mint-san?!"  
  
"Just wait. Let Pudding handle it."  
  
"But..." Lettuce watched the younger girl swim out into the ocean, "do you think she'll be alright...?"  
  
"This could be the type of extreme condition that Akasaka-san was talking about," Zakuro added in support to Mint's order.  
  
Lettuce nodded and took a step back. "You're right..."  
  
Pudding stopped swimming as she came nearer to the shark. 'I just need to concentrate...that's what the other's said...'  
  
The others watched from the shore as the large kirema animal swam up and devoured Pudding as well.  
  
"Pudding-san!"  
  
They stayed silent for a moment then Mint smiled. "See, what did I tell you."  
  
"What are you talking about?! She just got eaten!" Lettuce yelled as she looked at Mint.   
  
"See for yourself."  
  
No sooner did Mint get to finish her statement, when a yellow light shot through the shark.  
  
"PUDDING RING INFERNO!!!"  
  
As the creature was trapped in the attack, Mint readied her arrow.  
  
"RIBBON MINT ECHO!!!"  
  
With a single shot, the creature yelled in pain and turned back into a regular shark.  
  
"Recovering alien!" Masha squeaked as it flew out into the ocean.  
  
Tart, who was covered in disgusting goo, landed on the shore with Mew Pudding in his arms. "That...was the most disgusting thing...ever!"  
  
"You did it Pudding-san!" Lettuce cheered as she ran over to her friend.  
  
Tart set Mew Pudding down and pulled off the fish costume. "I can't believe you people made me wear this thing." He continued to grumble as he threw the goo covered outfit out into the ocean.  
  
Mew Pudding smiled at her friends and held her fingers in a V form. "Piece of cake!"  
  
Tart's eyes widened as he looked around. "Cake?! Where?!"  
  
Pie sighed and slapped Tart on the back. "I guess we should go back now. There's no use in staying here if the battle's over."  
  
As the group turned to leave, they were stopped by a familiar voice.   
  
"Going so soon, are we?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sin: That's the end of chapter 8! Sorry it took so long to update, and sorry the chapter is short, but I've had a writer's block for about a week now. I really want to thank everyone for reviewing my story! I've passed the 80 review mark, so I've decided to hold a little contest!  
  
Tart: As long as it has nothing to do with fish, I'm all for it.  
  
Kish: (snorts) What type of contest could you possibly come up with? You have no material items for people to win.  
  
Sin: (grins) Oh. I know that! That's why...(grabs Kish and holds him in front of her) I'm giving away this!!!  
  
Kish: ME?! You can't give _me _away!!!  
  
Sin: Hey, this story's gunna end sometime. I won't need you until I start my next one, so someone can take you off my hands for a while   
  
Pie: Is that the whole contest? A Kish give away?  
  
Sin: I might decide to put certain reviewers in my final chapter as well o.o  
  
Mint: That seems like a better prize then giving away him (points at Kish)  
  
Kish: Yah...listen to the bird.  
  
Mint: On second thought, get rid of him.  
  
Kish: No! I don't want to belong to some random fan girl!!! Knowing you, you're going to pick someone who's totally insane!!!  
  
Sin: Insane is good   
  
Masaya: (smiles and waves) Bye Bye!  
  
Kish: You can't do this to me! I want to see my lawyer right now!  
  
Sin: (sighs) Fine. Jeez, what a baby. (drops Kish and looks at the reviewers) Do any of you really want him anyway? If you do, tell me in your review. I'd be more then happy to hold the contest for real (laughs)  
  
Kish: You mean...it was a_ joke_?  
  
Sin: It _was_...but if the reviewers really want to fight over you for a chance to win you, I'll let them o.o  
  
Ichigo: Please review everyone!   
  
Sin: That's the spirit Ichigo-chan! I'll have the next chapter up soon! (waves)  
  
Kish: Wait! What about _me_?!  
  
Sin: Please review!  
  
Kish: Wait!!!  
  
Sin: Ja ne all my lovely reviewers!!!  
  
Sin Katt- 


	9. Nani?

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, So please don't sue.  
  
Thanks for the people who cared enough to review!: KrysOfDeath, lynsey, Chibi-Flamesi, Starfires, Momiji-chan Wa Baka, and olivebran13  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** I _WILL_ Make You Mine...  
  
by Sin Katt  
**  
----------Chapter 9: Nani?!! ----------  
  
"Going so soon, are we?"  
  
The group spun around at the same time, recognizing the sing-song voice that echoed from behind them. Their eyes narrowed as Kish landed in the sand with a smirk on his face.  
  
He looked at Pudding out of the corner of his eye and let out a small chuckle. "So, another one of you has your powers again."  
  
Tart stepped in front of Pudding protectively, glaring at Kish as if daring him to attack.  
  
Mint and Pie followed Tart's example and stood in front of Lettuce and Zakuro with their weapons held to attack.   
  
Their enemy on the other hand, turned away, looking at the hotel along the shore line. "I have no interest in fighting you right now. Once I kill the boy, I can take care of you." As his feet lifted off the ground and he flew towards the hotel, Pie sped up to block his way.  
  
"You will have to get past us first if you wish to fight him."   
  
"Get out of my way Pie," Kish growled as his eyes darkened. "My interest lies in killing that boy."  
  
"RIBBON MINT ECHO!!!"  
  
Mew Mint shot her attack while Kish's back was turned, but he easily blocked it without having to lift a finger. He glared down at her with such coldness in his eyes, that it made her shiver.   
  
Kish closed his eyes and shook his head in disapproval. "Fine then. If you insist on standing in my way, I will be forced to kill you all first..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"There's no way that you can keep me here now that he's down there! Get the hell out of my way or I'll make you!"  
  
Ryou tried to block the door way as Masaya began to shove past him. "I know that I said that I didn't give a damn about what actions you took, but if you two start fighting, it could get way out of hand!"  
  
Keiichiro stood up and walked over to the two younger men. "Ryou, if we don't let him fight, then everyone else will get hurt. Especially Lettuce and Zakuro. They have no way of defending themselves."  
  
Ryou glared at Masaya then sighed and moved out of the way. "Fine. Keiichiro has a good judge of situations. But don't think you're going alone. The two of us are going with you. There is strength in numbers after all."  
  
Masaya smiled and nodded. "You two just work on keeping everyone safe. I can handle him while you think of how were going to get Ichigo back once it's over."  
  
"Leave it to us. We'll take care of it," Keiichiro assured as he walked out of the room with the others behind him. "I do have my useful points, you know?"  
  
"Are you sure that your injury is better?" Ryou asked, looking at Masaya.  
  
"I've told you a million times, it's _fine_. You know, you're worse than my Mother when it comes to worrying," Masaya teased as he ran ahead of the others.   
  
Keiichiro stopped as he watched the younger boy disappear down the stairs. "He sure has spirit, doesn't he?"  
  
"He's full of shit if you ask me, but I see what you mean," Ryou stated with a smirk. He turned to look at Keiichiro. "Are you alright? You look sort of pale."  
  
Keiichiro flashed one of his famous smiles and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I guess it's from a lack of sleep. I'll be good as new once all of this is over."  
  
"Well then we better get a move on," Ryou instructed as he dashed down the hall as well.  
  
"You all seem so confident...do you all think you stand a chance? He's almost killed the group numerous times. Are your powers really strong enough to kill him...?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"RIBBON MINT ECHO!!!"  
  
"PUDDING RING INFERNO!!!"  
  
The two girls watched helplessly as their attacks were yet again deflected. Exhaustion and fatigue were taking over their bodies as they were forced to kneel to the ground.  
  
"Why doesn't anything we do work?!" Mint breathed as she punched the ground. "What's the point of having our powers again if we can't do a damn thing?!"  
  
Pudding shook her head as she watched the others fight. "Even Tar Tar and Pie can't get him. What are we going to do...?"  
  
Lettuce and Zakuro peered out from their hiding spot and watched as their friends continued to fail in their attacks.  
  
"Zakuro-san? We have to help them somehow. I feel so useless right now..." Lettuce whispered sadly and looked down at the ground. She heard rustling noises and looked back up questioningly as she saw Zakuro pushing through the bushes. "Zakuro-san?! What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm going to help them. You said yourself that we had to do something," Zakuro pointed out as she smiled back at Lettuce. "Wait here incase the guys decide to come out. And don't give me that look, I'm going to be fine."  
  
"But Zakuro-san..." Lettuce looked at her older friend with pleading eyes.  
  
"No buts. Trust me, okay? I'll be fine." And with that, Zakuro jumped from the bushes and ran to join her friends.  
  
Mint heard the footsteps and looked up. "Onee-sama?! You shouldn't be out here!"  
  
Pie noticed the girl's arrival and frowned as he landed on the ground in front of her. "Are you insane?! Do you know how dangerous this is?!"  
  
"I'm well aware of the risks. But I am a part of this team, and I intend to fight," Zakuro announced, frowning as well.  
  
"Fight how? You have no way to attack! You haven't gotten your powers back yet!" Pie shouted. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"  
  
"No. I'm trying to help out as best as I can!" Zakuro retorted as she folded her arms. "You don't have to worry about me getting hurt, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Listen, you! I--" Pie stopped in mid sentence as he noticed a small attack headed for Zakuro from behind. "Look out!" As he shoved her out of the way, it blasted through his right shoulder, making him yell out in pain.  
  
He watched him fall to the ground and her eyes widened. "Pie....Pie!!" She made her way over to him and dropped to the ground next to him. "Pie!! Are you alright?!!"  
  
He opened one eye and smirked at her. "Didn't I tell you that you could get hurt...?"  
  
Kish stood on the ground near them with one hand in his hip. "Even you've gone soft Pie. Risking your life for a stupid human. It's that kind in nonsense that will get you killed in the long run."  
  
As Tart landed in the sand as well and began to heal Pie's wound, Zakuro stood up and glared at Kish. "Your wrong. It's your heartless killing that will be the end of you!"  
  
"Forgive me if your threats don't make me shake in my boots. I find it quite hard to be afraid of something so weak." Kish chuckled with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"I'll show you weak you bastard..."  
  
"MEW MEW ZAKURO, METAMORPHO-SIS!!!"  
  
Mint shielded her eyes from the light then blinked back into focus as a smile spread across her face. "Onee-sama!!"  
  
Kish raised one of his eyebrows as he looked at Zakuro. "So, you do have some fight in you, ne?"  
  
"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!!!"  
  
Kish grinned and held his hand up to block, then flinched as he looked down at his palm. Blood was spilling from a large gash, dripping onto the ground. "You injured me...you injured me, you little bitch!!!"  
  
Zakuro didn't have time to react before Kish appeared in front of her, wrapping his hands around her neck and slamming her against a building.  
  
"How dare you injure me! I'll kill you for doing that!!!"  
  
Zakuro gasped for air as she tried to pry his hands away. But his grip was to strong. She could feel the blood from his wound drip down her neck and along her chest. 'I can't stay awake much longer...he's really going to....kill me....'  
  
Kish laughed loudly as he saw the color leaving Zakuro's face. "I promise that you wont be alone hell...your friends will join you shortly!!!"  
  
Zakuro's grip on his hands loosened as her arms went limp along her sides. 'Is this really how I'm meant to die...? Am I dead already....? I feel no pain....wait....no pain...?!"  
  
Before she knew what had happened, Zakuro was on the ground, coughing as she took in deep breaths of air. When her vision returned to her, she saw Kish standing before her. And to her surprise, the Blue Knight was standing behind the alien, his sword embedded deep into Kish's shoulder.  
  
The others watched in shock as Kish dropped to the ground with a loud yell. He clutched his shoulder and cursed as he stared up at the Blue Knight. "Damn you..."  
  
The Blue Knight pointed his sword to Kish's throat. "I'll give you one last chance to take me to Ichigo...or I'll kill you right now." He noticed Kish's eyes wander, as if seeking some sort of approval from someone.   
  
Kish then frowned as he looked back at his rival. "Fine. Follow me...if you can..." Kish flew into the air and disappeared into a portal that opened above him from out of no where.  
  
Lettuce ran out of the bushes with Ryou and Keiichiro. "Let's go! This is the only chance we may have to rescue Ichigo-san!"  
  
Mint ran over and grabbed onto Lettuce and Ryou. "Alright, let's go!"  
  
"Can you fly with both of us?" Ryou asked.  
  
"No problem!" Mint chirped as she took off of the ground.  
  
The Blue Knight had already entered the portal, which had begun to shrink in size.  
  
"We have to hurry, it's closing up!" Tart yelled as he picked Pudding up and followed Mint.  
  
The others were close behind, and barely made it as the portal closed up completely.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they arrived on the other side, Kish was waiting for them, still clutching his shoulder. "So you all decided to come? I'm surprised you made it."  
  
The Blue Knight glared as he stepped forward. "Now that where here, where's Ichigo?!!"  
  
"Stay back, you don't know if he'll decide to attack," Pie ordered as he stood next to the Blue Knight.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't attack."  
  
The group turned around at the sound of Keiichiro's voice.  
  
"Akasaka-san?"  
  
Keiichiro walked forward with a smirk on his face. "He won't attack...unless I tell him to."  
  
"Nani?!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DUM DUM DUM! Told ya there'd be a plot twist! And I'm sorry for the long wait on updating, I've had a major writer's block. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Keiichiro: How could you do that to me?! I'm supposta be the cute character!  
  
Sin: Deal with it.  
  
Kish: Ha ha! How does it feel to be picked on?!'  
  
Sin: Items up for prizes should learn to keep their mouths shut (nods)  
  
Kish: Oh please, you're still going to go through with that?!  
  
Sin: Stop pissing me off and I won't.  
  
Masaya: I say get rid of him. I'm sick of getting into fights.  
  
Kish: For once, I agree with him...wait...No I don't!!  
  
Sin: (sigh) Whatever, I'm too tired for this.   
  
R&R! I'm really hoping to reach the 100 review mark with this chapter, I'll be sooooooooooooo happy if I do! There's only a couple of chapters left...I sorta don't want it to end....wait...yeah I do, there's many more fics I have to write! Please R&R!  
  
Sin Katt 


	10. Labyrinth

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, So please don't sue.  
  
You've helped me reach past the 100 review mark!: KrysOfDeath, starriskyz, Dark Mew Angel, Kuro-015, Everlasting Hope, Samurai's Revenge, Momiji-chan Wa Baka, Chibi-Flamsei, Takara, Cooking Spray, WATER RABBIT, and olivebran13  
  
**Author's Note:** Extra long chapter! YAY! Since were down to the last three chapters, I've decided to pack them with more action and romance! We still have to get some couples together, Lettuce-chan has to transform, we need to find out what the deal with Keii-chan is, Kishie-baby needs to be helped, and Ichigo-chan still needs to be saved. Not to mention there's going to be one hell of a final battle. That's why it took so long for me to update, there's a lot more material than normal! So let's get started with chapter ten!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_** I WILL Make You Mine  
  
by Sin Katt  
**_  
_----------Chapter 10: Labyrinth----------_  
  
"Akasaka-san?!"  
  
Keiichiro grinned at the confused group in front of him. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but...I'm not your friend. I am just...using his body for the time being."  
  
Pie narrowed his eyes and smirked. "I should have known_ you_ had something to do with this...."  
  
"You were always one to catch on quickly, Pie," Keiichiro said with a grin. "But you weren't quick enough this time."  
  
"Pie, who is he?" Mew Zakuro asked quietly as she stood behind him.  
  
The Blue Knight glared at the man before him and snorted. "Isn't it obvious? Who else could it be?" His glare intensified as he took a step closer. "I feel stupid for not realizing everything sooner. The only reason you kidnapped Ichigo was to get me here. Isn't that right...Deep Blue?"  
  
Mew Mint's eyes widened. "...Deep...Blue?!"   
  
Tart pulled Pudding behind him protectively. "Of course. Who else would think up such a twisted scheme? He used Kish to kidnap Ichigo, just to lure the Blue Knight here. He knew that he couldn't live long in that body. It took him almost three years lying dormant inside of your friend to gather the strength to take his body over. And now, he's beginning to grow weak..."  
  
"But, when was he able to enter Keiichiro's body?" Lettuce asked while hiding behind Ryou.   
  
Deep Blue snickered as he turned and walked over to where Kish was kneeling. "It was right after the boy stabbed me. My body may have turned to Mew Aqua, but my soul did not. I knew that I would need a body in able to regain strength. All of you were under the effects of the Mew Aqua, so I couldn't get anywhere near any of you. Then I remembered your friend. He was powerless, and was forced to stay behind during that final battle. It was perfect. A new body, and I would be able to spy on all of you. He was completely unaware of course. Then I had finally gathered enough strength to control him." He grabbed Kish's hair and pulled him up. "Than I brought this one under my control as well. He put up one hell of a fight. But now, I have no more use for him." He lifted Kish and threw his across the dark room.  
  
"Damn you!" Pie flew over and caught Kish before he hit the wall. As he landed on the ground, Kish's body went limp against Pie. "Kish?!"  
  
"Don't worry about him. He's still alive," Deep Blue stated in a bored tone. "The effects of my spell have just worn off. Unfortunately, you all won't be alive to see him wake up..." As he turned back to face the group, he was met by the Blue Knight's sword.  
  
"Where is Ichigo? Give her back right now, or I won't hesitate to kill you."  
  
Deep Blue smiled. "We both know your threats are not to be taken seriously. If you kill me, how will you get your precious girl back?"  
  
The Blue Knight returned his smiled and nodded over to Kish. "I'm sure _he_ knows exactically where she is. Looks like your plan has a flaw."  
  
Deep Blue pushed the sword away and took a step back. "Tell you what...let's make a deal..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kish! Let me out Kish! KISH!!!"  
  
Ichigo pounded on the door while yelling loudly. When she was out of breath she leaned against it and sighed. "There's only one more thing that I can think of..." Taking a deep breath, she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted loudly.  
  
"Kish! Please let me out! There's a giant monster in here and it ate all of my clothes! Please help! I don't like being naked!!!"  
  
She went silent and waited for the door to open. When it didn't, she walked over to the bed and fell on top of it. "Damn...am I doomed to be stuck in here forever?" She sat up and threw her arms in the air. "I demand to be let out of here, right now!!!"  
  
Just as she finished her sentence, she vanished from her spot on the bed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What kind of _deal_...?"  
  
"Just turn yourself over to me, and I won't hurt the girl."  
  
The Blue Knight's eyes widened as Ichigo appeared in front of Deep Blue. "Ichigo!"  
  
"Aoyama-kun?!" As she began to run towards him, Deep blue grabbed her hair, pulling her back and causing her to let out a yelp of pain.  
  
"Let her go, you bastard!" the Blue Knight yelled as he drew his sword.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, boy," Deep blue grinned while holding his own sword up to Ichigo's neck. "Her life is in my hands. Care to take another step and see what will happen?"  
  
Ichigo looked at the Blue Knight pleadingly. "Aoyama-kun..."  
  
"Damn...what are we going to do now?" Pie remained silent at his spot behind Deep Blue. He looked down when he felt his friend stirring in his arms. "Kish?"  
  
"Let go of me Pie...he's...he's going to...to hurt her," Kish struggled to speak as he tried to support himself. "I have to...I have to help them..."  
  
"You're in no condition to fight," Pie whispered as he held onto Kish tightly.   
  
"I have to help...this is all my fault to begin with...it's my fault...for letting him take control..." Kish looked up and smiled tiredly at his comrade. "I have to help...to make up...for all I've done..."  
  
Pie watched Kish for a moment before nodding. "Alright. But we have to work together. I have a plan, if you'll go for it..."  
  
Tart noticed his two companions talking, but averted his attention away, not wanting Deep Blue to realize what he was staring at. _'Common you two...think up something quick...'_ He was taken by surprise as Mew Mint ran past him, up to where the Blue Knight was standing. _'What is she doing?!'  
_  
"Akasaka-san! Fight back! Please fight back against Deep Blue! You can't let him control you like this!" She shouted with tears in her eyes. "Please, Akasaka-san!"  
  
Deep Blue grinned and smirked at her. "He can no longer hear you little girl. His mind belongs to me. You waste your breath..."  
  
Mew Mint let her gaze fall as her tears spilled onto the ground. "No...Akasaka-san..."  
  
Lettuce looked at her friend sympathetically. "Mint-san..."  
  
Everyone jumped in surprise as a loud explosion was heard across the room. When the smoke cleared, Pie and Kish were seen standing to face each other in a defensive position.  
  
Pie's eyes were filled with anger towards the younger alien. "I should have known you couldn't be trusted, Kish!"  
  
Kish was having trouble supporting his weight as he grinned back at Pie. "How dare you try to attack Deep Blue-sama...I'll make you _pay_ for going against our master..."  
  
"Get a hold of yourself, Kish! Can't you see that he's just using you to get what he wants?!" Pie shouted while preparing to attack.  
  
"How dare you speak of our master that way...I'll make you pay for your harsh words..." Kish held up a hand and formed an energy ball.   
  
Deep Blue raised an eyebrow at the two aliens. "I thought my spell would have worn off after I knocked him out...No matter, this works to my advantage just fine..."  
  
Kish dropped to his knee with a gasp of pain, but a smile remained on his face none the less. "Prepare to die...Deep Blue...!"   
  
Deep Blue barely had time to react as he pushed the young girl away and held his sword up to deflect the attack.  
  
Ichigo fell forward and stumbled into the Blue Knights arms as he protected her from the attack.  
  
After running out of energy, Kish collapsed on the ground, holding himself up with his arms. Sweat fell form his face as he felt the full strain on his body. "I've always...wanted to...do that..."  
  
Ichigo looked over at her fallen friend and gasped. "Kish! Aoyama-kun! We have to go help him!"  
  
Looking around, the Blue Knight noticed that Deep Blue was missing. He stood up and helped Ichigo to her feet. "Stay close to me, Ichigo. We don't know if he's still alive or not..."  
  
She nodded as they began to make their way over to Kish and Pie. Upon reaching them, she dropped to her knees and looked at Kish. "Are you alright?"  
  
He managed a smile as Pie helped him sit up. "Of course I am. Just used a little too much energy is all. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you all through. I hope you can all forgive me..."  
  
Ichigo lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "It wasn't your fault! It was Deep Blue all along...How could I be mad at you? You're one of my best friends...I know you would never hurt any of us on purpose..."  
  
"Thank you, Ichigo-chan." Kish then looked over at the Blue Knight. "I need to apologize to you as well. Even though I couldn't control myself...I still knew what I was doing. I'm sorry for wounding you..."  
  
The Blue Knight waved his hand and let out a laugh. "Not the first time we've fought. And it probably won't be the last." He took a hold of Kish's arm and pulled it around his neck, helping Kish to stand. "Can you manage to walk?"  
  
"I think I can at least manage that...what happened to Deep Blue?" Kish asked while leaning his weight on the Blue Knight.  
  
"He vanished," Ryou replied while walking over as well. "We don't know where he went off to."  
  
"Keep your eyes open. I doubt that my attack killed him...It was way too weak..." Kish explained in a low tone.  
  
The girls ran over and tackled Ichigo into a hug.   
  
"We were so worried about you Ichigo-san!" Lettuce cried as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"I missed you all so much too!" Ichigo wept with joy, then pulled away and looked at her friends dumbly. "Wait...why are you guys transformed?!"  
  
Zakuro smiled and ruffled Ichigo's hair. "Turns out we still have the animal DNA inside of us. It's just harder to release now."  
  
"Wow! I had no idea! There's no way that Deep Blue could stand a chance!!!"  
  
_ "Don't go thinking you've won just yet..."_  
  
Everyone stopped celebrating as the voice echoed throughout the room. "Deep Blue!"  
  
_ "I believe that I still don't have what I want..."_  
  
"Where are you?! Show yourself!!!"  
  
"AHHH! Somebody help me!"  
  
The group turned to see a large bubble form around Ichigo.  
  
_"If you want her back, Blue Knight, Come to me on your own...that is...if you can find me."  
_  
"Ichigo!" Mew Mint ran towards her friend but ended up getting trapped at well. The girls held onto each other as the bubble hovered above the floor and disappeared.  
  
"Ichigo!"  
  
"Mint!"  
  
The others began to panic as the floor beneath them began shake and crack apart, falling out from underneath them completely. The fall into the darkness seemed never ending.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oww...my head..."  
  
Mew Zakuro clutched her head as she sat up, looking around at her surroundings. "Where am I...?"   
  
Getting up, she noticed that there were many tunnels around her, going off into every direction.  
  
"It looks like some sort of maze..." she said to herself while looking down one of the passages. "The question is...which way to go?"  
  
She heard a high screeching noise coming from behind her and looked at the nearest tunnel in front of her. "This way looks good." She agreed while quickly walking down her chosen path.  
  
"I wonder where the others are...I hope that they're alright..." As she turned a corner, she came face to face with a large, dog-like Kirema Animal. She turned to run but another one was waiting behind her.   
  
Seeing that she was surrounded, she struck a fighting stance and readied her weapon.   
  
Only then did the beasts pounce.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shirogane-san! Please wake up, Shirogane-san!"  
  
As Ryou opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the relieved face of Lettuce. "Lettuce?"  
  
"Thank goodness! I was so worried when you wouldn't wake up!"  
  
He sat up and noticed that they were sitting in a strange room. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know. But we're locked in. The door's locked from the outside, and the only way out is that window," Lettuce explained as she pointed to a small barred window. "I can't fit through the bars. And since I can't transform..."  
  
He looked at her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I can get us out, no problem."  
  
She blinked and tilted her head. "You can? How?"  
  
Ryou smiled and stood up, facing away from her. "You can't laugh at me...okay?"  
  
Lettuce nodded and continued to watch him. She stared in amazement as a light surrounded him and he turned from a human into a small cat. "Shirogane-san?!"  
  
The small cat jumped up to the window and squeezed through the bars. Moments later, the door was opened and Lettuce was met by the normal Ryou.  
  
"Let's get going."  
  
"Ichigo-san told me that you could change into a cat...but I've never seen you," Lettuce stated as she walked out the door. "You look...really cute..."  
  
Ryou's cheeks flushed a slight red as he scratched the back of his head. "Thanks... I can only stay like that for five minutes at a time though...any longer and I'd stay like that forever."  
  
"Really? How come?" Lettuce asked as they walked quietly out of the room.  
  
"When testing the animal genes, I needed a person to test them on...and I chose myself, since I wasn't about to risk anyone else getting hurt," Ryou explained while peering around a corner. That was the effect of the test."  
  
"I see..." Lettuce went quiet as she heard a crashing sound down the passage from them.  
  
Ryou grabbed her wrist and began to pull her along.   
  
"Run!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How long are these things going to chase us?! The more we fight them off, the more keep coming!"  
  
"Just keep running! We have to find some place safe to hide until they pass by us!"  
  
Tart grabbed onto Pudding's wrist and lifted off the ground. "We can save energy if we fly, we won't get tired as easily."  
  
"We can't out run them for much longer! If only the others were here..."  
  
Tart noticed a ledge near one of the pillars in the hall way and set them down on it. "Maybe they won't see us if we hide here."  
  
"Tart-kun...do you think everyone's alright...?"  
  
The young alien rested his arm around Pudding's shoulders. "I'm sure they are. They must be in the same situation we are..."  
  
Pudding looked down and noticed the large Kirema Animals trying to jump up the wall to where they were hiding. "Tart-kun...we have to fight them..."  
  
"You're right. But...there's so many of them...do you think we can...?" Tart looked into her eyes worriedly.  
  
"We have to try...for the others and out own sakes...we have to fight," she replied while looking down.  
  
"Alright then..." Tart tilted her chin up and kissed her gently. He then pulled away and smiled. "We can do this..."  
  
Pudding nodded and smiled in return while blushing. "I know we can..."  
  
They young couple laced their fingers together and prepared to jump into the crowd of enemies.  
  
"One..."  
  
"Two..."  
  
"Three!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"RIBBON SAKURO SPEAR!!!"  
  
Zakuro flew against a wall as her attack killed one of the beasts. The other swiped it's large claws at her , knocking her weapon out of her hand.  
  
She tried to reach it, but the beast had her cornered. She shielded herself with her arms and prepared for it's attack. 'Is this really how I'm meant to die...?'  
  
As the Kirema Animal leapt from the ground, she expected to feel its sharp teeth and large claws to tear apart her flesh. When she felt no pain, she peeked open one eye to see what had happened. She gasped when she saw Pie in front of her, his fan slicing through the beast's arm. But she also saw the beasts claws were dug into Pie's shoulder.  
  
"Pie?!!"  
  
Pie continued to push his fan through the beast until it sliced through it completely. When it fell to the ground dead, Pie allowed himself to collapse. "Are you alright...?"  
  
Zakuro dropped down next to him with tears in her eyes. "Why did you do that?! Why do you keep protecting me?!!"  
  
Pie looked over at her and smirked. "Would you rather be dead right now...?"  
  
"I'd rather be dead than to see you get hurt!" She yelled while leaning closer. "That's the second time today! Why...?"  
  
"Because I don't want to see you get hurt..." he replied in a low tone. "You're too important to me to be hurt...I'd give my life for you..."  
  
"But I thought you hated me? You never seemed to like me at all..." Zakuro stated while her cheeks turned cherry red.  
  
"I thought_ you_ hated _me._.." Pie admitted while scratching the back of his head with his un-injured arm. "But I still wanted to protect you...even if you didn't feel the same, even if you hated me, even if--"  
  
Zakuro cut him off by pouncing forward, pressing her lips against his and wrapping her arms around him tightly.  
  
He was taken by surprise at first, then allowed her to rest against him as he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
They broke apart when they heard the sounds of more enemies approaching.  
  
"I don't think Deep Blue is messing around anymore," Pie spoke up as he allowed Zakuro to help him stand.  
  
"Do you think you can fight?" she asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"I'm sure we can manage. I don't think we're meant to die today..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shirogane-san! I don't think I can run much longer!"  
  
Ryou stopped running as he and Lettuce panted from exhaustion. "What are we going to do? They've got us trapped."  
  
Lettuce noticed that they had run into a dead end. She looked up at Ryou with a serious look. "Don't worry Shirogane-san. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"Lettuce...?"  
  
She smiled and, for the first time, stood in front to protect him.  
  
"Lettuce? What are you doing?!"  
  
"Please, trust me. I won't allow any harm to come to you." She frowned at the herd of animals and took a deep breath. "I won't allow you to hurt Shirogane-san! I'd rather die then let him get hurt!"  
  
"MEW MEW LETTUCE, METAMORPHOSIS!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey! Hey?! Wake up!"  
  
"Ugh...what...who...?"  
  
"You're alive! I was beginning to think that you had kicked the bucket!"  
  
Kish opened his eyes slightly to see the Blue Knight knelt over him. "What happened?"  
  
"That bastard took Ichigo again. And I don't know where the others are," the Blue Knight replied. "Are you hurt badly?"  
  
"I don't think I'm hurt too badly. But I am too weak to stand..." Kish answered with a sigh.  
  
The Blue Knight knelt down, facing away from Kish. "Get on my back. I'll carry you."  
  
"You're sure? You're really going to help me after everything I've done?"  
  
"Like Ichigo said, it wasn't your fault. Now get on, we have to find her," the Blue Knight ordered.  
  
Kish forced himself up and hooked his around the Blue Knight's neck. He chuckled as he stood up. "Am I too heavy?"  
  
"Nope. You may be older, but you're a lot smaller than I am," the Blue Knight laughed as he took off in a sprint. "Do you know where he may be?"  
  
"Knowing Deep Blue, I'm sure he's gone to a place where he least expects us to look," Kish answered weakly.  
  
"Know any places like that?"  
  
"If I had to guess...there's only one place he wouldn't expect us to look...._Earth_..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10 complete! I hope you all liked it! I spent a lot of time on it. I wanted to make it cute and action packed at the same time. Quite a combination, ne?  
  
I want to thank everyone for helping me pass the 100 review mark! I love you all!  
  
And since I love you all so much, if you want to have the Kish Give Away, I'm willing to get rid of him.  
  
Kish: NO!!!!  
  
Also, just to let you all know, I have already started typing my next Tokyo Mew Mew fanifction, and it will be up after the completion of this one! I hope I can count on all of your support for that fic too! It is going to be called "Ai Mew Mew" so keep a look out for it!  
  
And one more thing I'd like to mention. If you all think my stories are good, you should go and check out my sister's fics! Her pen name is **Rin Katt**. She currently has an Angelic Layer fic up, and will have a Card Captor Sakura one and a Fushigi Yugi one up in the near future! Take it from me, she is a wonderful writer and I think you all would love her stories! So check them out if you'd like!  
  
Thank you all once again for supporting me throughout this fanfiction! I promise to make the last two chapters the best they can be!  
  
_Sin Katt_


	11. Death

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, So please don't sue.**

**My lovely reviewers! Since I love you all so much, I will reply to your reviews from now on!**

**Kuro-015:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

**Zetunia:** I'm sorry I didn't put you in the thanks from the last chapter! You must have reviewed after I already up-loaded the chapter to the site. Gomen ne!

**Dark Mew Angel:** Yes! No evil Akasaka-san! And I love Zakuro and Pie too!

**olivebran13:** Of course you want Kish! Everyone wants that little guy! LOL. It makes me so happy that you love my story!

**Kohikari:** _1)_ Yes, looking back in the manga, it was 10 minutes that Ryou could stay a cat. Sorry about that. I was trying to translate one of the episodes of the anime and I got 5 out of it. LOL. _2)_ I did make the Keiichiro thing a little obvious didn't I? _3)_ You're quite the Kish lover, ne? LOL.

**mandarin duck:** I know that the coupling may have been surprising, but I love Pie and Zakuro together! That little panty thief, gotta love him.

**GenkiAnimeGurl:** Thank you! It makes my eyes tear up to hear compliments like yours!

**Evil Chibi Kitten:** Yes! You did review! Good Mizu. LOL.

**Takara:** Glad I could make you happy by updating! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out!

**ashley:** Okay! I will do my best to keep posting!

**Angelicmayuka:** It's really your fav Tokyo Mew Mew fic? I feel so loved! Arigato!

**Llamachick:** It's your fav? I think Imma cry! Thanks!

**KrysOfDeath:** Only smart people figured it out. LOL.

**sailorjj07:** Okay! Here's your update!

**Raini:** Sorry for the cliffie! Here's the new chappy for ya!

**Pyra Akaidra:** Glad you like my fic!

**Hikaru:** LOL. Yes, Kish is hot.

**Mew Satou:** Your favorite ever…? I feel so loved! Thanks!

**Cerulean San:** Gah! Here's your update! Please don't eat my brains! I think I'll need them someday!

**Lady Kuro:** Thank you for your compliment! And about those Fushigi Yugi books. Where I live, I usually go to Barnes n' Nobles or Waldon Books to get them. Sorry if either of those are misspelled.

**Fiery Budgie:** Kish is sexy, I agree, but I think Pie is way sexier. LOL. Glad you like it!

**Marikandcloe:** Thank you!

**Crimson Angel 16:** You're welcome! I guess Kish and Ichigo are alright together, I'm just a major fan of kannon couplings.

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan:** Here's the update! Sorry it took so long!

**Daisuke-fan-gurl:** Sorry it took so long to update! GOMEN NE! Thank you for waiting!

**Kiesha:** Sorry for the cliffie! Here's chapter 11!

**Silly miss child:** I'm back! Thank you for saying my fic is the best! (gives you cookie)

**Suma Susaki:** I'm sure you could write just a well! I'd love to read your work!

**mint aizawa:** Here, I'm updating finally! Go me!

**Author's Note**: Aww! Soon all of these lovely reviews are going to stop! Sorry for the long delay on updating. First, my computer had a virus, then I was grounded, then we were hit by Hurricane Charlie. No electricity for 4 days! Plus I was sick. Then, we were hit by Hurricane Frances! And Hurricane Ivan was right behind that one! And just when we thought it was all over, Hurricane Jeanne came! Of course, after all this mess, my grandmother gets put in the hospital. GRRRRRRRRRRR! Isn't that just wonderful? And to be completely honest…I kinda fell in love with one of my best friends this year…(blush)…and I've been spending a lot of time with him lately…but it turns out he was in love with me too! Squee! (Looks around and then coughs) Anywho, I'm sure you all don't care about that stuff! Onto the chappy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**I WILL Make You Mine**_

**_By Sin Katt_**

_----------------------Chapter 11: Death---------------------- _

'Where am I? Ugh….My head is killing me….'

"So, you're finally awake?"

Mint's eyes shot open as she forced herself to sit up. She let out a gasp as she saw Ichigo's unconscious body lying next to her.

"Ichigo!"

"Let her sleep. It's less troublesome that way."

Mint glared over at the form of the man she loved. Taken over by Deep Blue, he grinned coldly back at her.

"You…"

Turning around completely, to face her, he took a step forward. The wind made his long hair flow over his right shoulder, like a chocolate river.

"What am I going to do with you? I could easily let you go…or I could kill you…a slow and painful death…"

Mint struggled to get to her feet, noticing for the first time that she had changed back into her normal self. _'Damn…there's no way I can fight him….' _

She shut her eyes, flinching from a pain in her ankle. After shifting her weight, she looked up to face Deep Blue, only to be greeted with his smirking face a mere few inches away from her own.

"I know…" He reached a prowling hand towards her, resting it under her chin and tilting her face up. "I think that I'll have some fun with you…"

The young girl froze in fear as she saw his face draw closer to her own. Her heart pounded in her chest as she mentally told herself to move, to run away. But her body simply wouldn't respond. Her feet remained planted on the ground.

She had always dreamed of losing her first kiss to Keiichiro. She loved him with all of her heart and then some. And she had always wanted him to feel the same.

But now, as his lips came ever closer, she wanted to be far away. It may be the body of the man she loved that stood before her, but his soul was gone. The thing she loved most about him was replaced by something colder than the thickest snow. He wasn't _her_ Keiichiro anymore…

Tears filled the corners of her eyes as she gave up trying to move her body. The fact that Keiichiro was gone sank into the depths of her heart, making her feel empty inside.

Deep Blue grinned letting out a warm breath against her lips. "I know what you're thinking…and you're right. You'll never see him again…he's gone…" He slid his eyes closed, his smile fading. "Forever…"

His trance over her was interrupted as he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. He quickly turned to look over his shoulder, seeing Ichigo sitting up, a pebble grasped in her hand.

"Get away from Mint, you bastard!" She threw the pebble at him, but he easily caught it this time.

Mint blinked a few times, her clouded mind becoming clear once again. "Ichigo!"

Deep Blue let out a growl, crushing the small stone easily. "I was hoping you were dead. No matter, having you alive will help me more." He reached over and grabbed onto Mint's wrist, thrusting her towards Ichigo.

Ichigo caught Mint as she stumbled. The blue haired girl let out a cry as she was forced to put pressure on her injured ankle.

"Mint! Are you alright!" Ichigo asked while helping Mint down to the ground.

"I-I think my ankle may be broken. It hurts when I try to move it. Can you take my shoe off?" Mint responded, letting out a small grunt of pain.

After making sure her friend was seated comfortably, Ichigo knelt down as well, slowly and carefully removing the shoe from her friend's foot. It was swollen. Definitely broken.

'_If only Tart were here. He could heal it easily,'_ Ichigo thought to herself, wondering just where all her friends were, as well as where _she_ was. What if something had happened to them? They couldn't be…? No! There was no way they were dead. They were safe! They just had to be!

"Ichigo! Look!"

Snapping out of her daze, Ichigo noticed that they had been incased in a large bubble, much like before.

"Hey! What's the big idea! Let us out!" She yelled while banging on one of the sides, only to have her fists bounce back at her.

"It's no use trying to get out. You're powerless. You can't even transform," Deep Blue laughed while flicking the outside of the bubble. "Just behave until the Blue Knight arrives."

Ichigo let out a small gasp. "Aoyama-kun? Don't you dare hurt him! If you hurt any of my friends, I swear I'll—"

"—You'll what? Kill me?" Deep Blue finished for her while smirking. "I very much doubt that, my caged kitten. Don't worry though, your little boyfriend is safe and on his way here. As for your other companions…they're having a but of fun in my maze…along with my collection of Kirema Animals."

Ichigo clenched her fist and glared back into his cold eyes. "Then I feel very sorry for your Kirema Animals, because they won't stand a chance against my friends. Just like you won't stand a chance against Aoyama-kun…"

Deep Blue mused over her speech for a moment before giving her a devilish smile. "We shall see, won't we?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I can feel his energy coming from this way. You can too, right?"

"Yeah…it's weak, but I can definitely feel it…"

"I can sense Ichigo and Mint as well. At least we know they're safe."

"We don't know for how much longer though…and I stopped sensing any of the other's energy about an hour ago…"

"I'm sure they're fine. They're as strong as we are, I have faith in them."

The Alien let out a weakened chuckle while looking over the Knight's shoulder.

"You're right. They're probably heading here right now…though by better transportation."

The young knight laughed while touching down on the ground and beginning to sprint.

"Good point. Next time, you carry me."

The Alien sorted.

"Deal. But you shouldn't have to carry me much further, my wounds are almost healed."

"Really?"

Kish nodded. "Yes. I guess us Aliens heal quicker than you Humans."

The Blue Knight grinned. "Well, isn't that handy?"

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Kish replied with a smug look.

The two fell silent in realizing that they were actually getting along…as..._friends_.

Kish coughed awkwardly and turned to face behind them. "Pick up the pace…"

"Maybe I could if I didn't have a certain Alien riding on my back." The Blue Knight retorted, just a stubbornly.

Kish snickered. "Whatever."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHOSIS!"

"Ichigo-chan…."

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHOSIS!"

"Ichigo-chan! Calm down!"

Mint grabbed onto Ichigo's shoulders, stopping her from pounding on the side of the large bubble they were trapped in. Ichigo fell back into Mint's arms and sobbed into her chest.

"Why! Why can't I transform! I'm the only one not fighting! I can't do anything to protect anyone!"

Mint rubbed Ichigo's back in comfort.

"Don't worry. The others will come for us. And once were out of this thing…we'll be able to fight too."

Mint smiled sadly down at her friend, then looked up coldly at their enemy. He seemed anxious, and kept looking around at his surroundings.

_'Is he scared of something…? He seems really nervous…but what could he be nervous about…?'_

He noticed her watching him, but averted his attention away from her.

_'What is it about that girl? Could this human's feelings still be reacting? But that shouldn't be possible…I should have complete control of this vessel. So then why…?'_

Ichigo let go of Mint and fell against the side of their prison. She sighed and looked around at the area they were in. They were surrounded by a lot of trees, a beautiful, though very hard cliff, and a nice waterfall, which probably fell into a large lake.

"Hey, Mint. After all of this is over, we should come on vacation here. It's really beautiful, don't you think?"

Mint looked over at Ichigo then smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Definitely."

"…Hey, Mint?"

"Yeah?"

Ichigo looked down awkwardly then grinned up at Mint. "Thank you for being here…even though you got hurt because of me."

Mint snorted then stuck her nose in the air with a pout. "What else is new? We all get injured because of you…but_you_ also get injured because of us…" Mint giggled while winking at Ichigo. "That what friends are for."

"Mint-chan…."

The two girls jumped as a large explosion crashed through the trees. Their small prison vanished and they were pushed backwards by the force.

Deep Blue stood up from the rock he was sitting on and grinned.

"Finally. I was about to think that you _had_ been killed."

As the gust subsided, Ichigo opened her eyes and gasped. "Aoyama-kun! Kish-kun!"

The two men's eyes widened at the sight of the girls. They began to make their way towards them, but stopped as Deep Blue grabbed the girls from behind.

"I don't think you want to come any closer. Who knows what might happen to them if you do."

Kish gritted his teeth. "Let them go. They have nothing to do with what you want."

The tall man grinned. "Actually, they have a great deal to do with my objective, you see. I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to them, am I right? Therefore, I'm sure you'll do whatever I say to avoid them being hurt."

"Well then…" Kish grinned as he took a step back, "We just have to make sure that doesn't happen, don't we?"

Kish kicked off from the ground and flew at Deep Blue, managing to catch him off guard and elbow him in the gut.

He instantly let go of the girls as he flew backwards along with Kish.

Mint and Ichigo stumbled back as well, due to the force of the blow. Unfortunately, Ichigo slid on the rubble near the edge of the cliff and lost her balance.

Mint's eyes widened as she watched her friend fall off the stone peek. "Ichigo-chan!"

Before Mint had any time to react, the Blue Knight dove off the ledge after the young girl.

Ichigo screamed in terror as the wind rushed past her body. Her eyes were closed tightly and tears flew from them. "Aoyama-kuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn!"

The Blue Knight quickly sped up so that he had passed her and landed in the water, easily catching the panicked girl in his arms.

She was still screaming, vaguely aware of the fact that she was safe and in Masaya's embrace.

"Ichigo. You can stop crying. I'm right here, I have you," He spoke to her gently, holding her shivering body close to his.

Ichigo clenched the Blue Knight's shirt and her screams turned into silent sobs. "Aoyama-kun…"

He could feel her body shivering. Besides the fact that she could have fallen to her death, she, as well as him, was soaked completely with water from the lake.

Ichigo panicked, folding her arms over her chest once she realized she was still wearing the plain white shirt she had been given to wear by Kish.

Masaya set her down, pulled off his overcoat, and draped it around her.

"Sorry it's wet, but you can use it to cover yourself."

She blushed slightly and nodded. "Thank you…for rescuing me…"

He frowned slightly. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I…I didn't know if you had been killed back on the ship…I was really scared…" She said with a trembling voice.

"There's no way I could die knowing that you're in trouble," he stated with a smile. "You told you before, I was born to protect you."

She fell against his chest. "I know…but you know me…I cant help but worry. About you…and the others."

He lifted her back up, catching her by surprise.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that the others are just fine," He assured while beginning to fly back to the top of the cliff. "Now let's go make sure that idiot Alien is doing alright."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

Kish bent forward as the now transformed Mint shot her arrow from her position on his back.

Her attack was deflected and they were forced to jump from their spot to avoid Deep Blue's return fire.

Kish landed on a tree branch and looked over his shoulder at Mint.

"You alright?"

She nodded, wincing slightly. Somehow, through the pain of her broken ankle, she managed to stay conscious.

"I don't think I have enough strength to attack again. If I do, I may pass out," she replied.

Kish grinned. "Don't worry, if you feel like you're about to pass out, I know a way to wake you up and fill you with tons of energy!"

Mint raised an eyebrow as she continued to breathe heavily.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Not a second after she asked her question did she feel Kish pinch her rear end slightly. Her eyes widened then narrowed, seeming to fill with flames.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

Kish set her down on the tree branch and jumped away.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO! RIBBON MINT ECHO! RIBBON MINT ECHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kish couldn't help but feel proud of him self…in some sick, perverse way. His plan, though as bold as it may be, seemed to work perfectly. Many of the colorful arrows bounced off of Deep Blue's energy field. But the more arrows that hit, the weaker Deep Blue seemed to look.

But just when the barrier seemed on the verge of breaking, the stream of arrows stopped. Unfortunately for Kish, Mint's energy boost had worn off, and she fell against the tree, completely drained of energy.

_'Shit! I guess she wasn't kidding when she said she was in pain,' he thought to himself. _

While Kish's back was turned, Deep Blue was preparing to attack. But as he readied his stance, Ichigo and the Blue Knight appeared over the cliff ledge.

He watched them hurry over to Kish and begin to talk with him.

_'Damn. This body isn't going to last much longer. I must transfer to my real body or else all of my efforts will be in vain…'_

Ichigo was beating the living crap out of Kish for causing Mint to pass out and the Blue Knight was trying to pull her off of him. Now was the best opportunity for Deep Blue to take over Masaya.

He pushed off of the ground and flew at the threesome, his arms outstretched and ready to grab the Blue Knight.

"RIBBON LETUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

Deep Blue stopped quickly and somehow managed to defend himself from the combined attacks. The amount of power forced him back and he slammed, rather hard, into a rock.

Ichigo looked over at Deep Blue then turned her head slowly to look in the direction of the attacks. A huge smile spread across her face when she saw her friends all standing there and grinning.

She quickly ran over to them and glomped them all to the ground.

"I knew you all were alright! I just knew it!"

The small crowd laughed as they rose to their feet. Zakuro reached up and rested her hand on the top of Ichigo's head.

"Of course we're alright…but where's Mint?"

The young girl turned and pointed over to the large tree where Mint was silently sleeping.

"Aside from a broken ankle, she's okay. But we should get her to a hospital as soon as possible."

Pie sighed and glared over at Deep Blue, who seemed to be passed out as well.

"What are we going to do about him? We have to think of some way to separate Deep Blue from Keiichiro."

"He already seems to be running out of energy," Kish pointed out. "He won't be able to stay in that body for much longer. Once he can no longer sustain himself, I'm sure he'll be forced to leave Keiichiro's body and find another host."

"So we'll be able to destroy him when he's forced out of Akasaka-san's body?" Mew Lettuce asked with a hopeful smile.

Kish nodded, "I'm sure we'll be able to take him out once and for all when he tries to transfer bodies. We'll just have to attack quickly."

Though Pie and Tart we're eyeing Kish with skeptical looks, the young alien chose to ignore it and continued to make plans with his allies."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deep Blue slowly cracked one of his eyes open.

Though his host's body was filled with pain, he still planned on fighting.

He noticed the group's attention turn to him as he forced himself up. They stopped conversing and prepared to fight again.

Deep Blue made no movements. Instead, to save energy, he waited until the group of girls charged at him.

Once they got close enough to him, he put up his shield for a split-second, sending shocks through their bodies and making them fall backwards.

These actions repeated themselves several times over. Every time the girls got close enough to attack, he'd just force them back.

Finally, their bodies began to grow weak, and they fell to the ground in submission.

"Stop it! Stop hurting them!" Ichigo screamed with tears in her eyes.

She could no longer stand off on the sidelines while everyone around her continued to fight. She shook free from the Blue Knight's protective grip and ran towards her friends.

"Ichigo! Wait!" He called after her, but it was already too late. She had made her way over to the others and knelt down beside their fallen bodies.

"Guys! You guys, wake up!"

Deep Blue let out a chuckle and watched her with content.

Ichigo, on the other hand, stood to her feet and glared at him coldly. Something inside of her snapped. At that moment, nothing else mattered except protecting her friends. And upon realizing this fact, her body seemed to glow with power.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!"

As the young girl began to transform, Deep Blue stopped laughing and his eyes widened. Things had just gotten a hell of a lot tougher for him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As Ichigo finished her transformation, the Blue Knight began to rush over to her.

"Aoyama…wait a minute!"

Masaya stopped and turned to face his comrades.

Pie looked in his direction and narrowed his eyes.

"You're well aware that Deep Blue will try to take you over. Am I right?"

Masaya nodded with a frown.

"Yes. I know that is what he is planning. But as Kish said, we just have to destroy him before he does that," he answered with a smile.

And with that, he ran off to join Ichigo.

Kish grinned and began of follow. "How about we go and help them out?"

"Hold it right there, Kish!" Tart yelled while grabbing a fist full of Kish's hair.

"Ow ow ow! What's the big deal!" Kish shouted in pain.

"You know as well as we do that Deep Blue can't be destroyed when he's outside of a hosts body…" Pie stated with a glare.

Kish growled and pulled away from Tart.

"Of course I know that! You think I don't know that!" He replied angrily.

"What? Then why would you tell everyone that if it was a lie!" Ryou asked in a very confused tone.

"Because I have a plan, alright?" Kish answered quietly.

"What kind of plan, Kish?" Pie questioned with a serious look.

"Just leave it to me," Kish said, looking at Pie and Tart. "All you two have to do is teleport everyone out of here when I give the word. Okay?"

"Kish? What are you…?"

"Just do it! Just trust me!" Kish yelled, cutting Tart off.

Pie looked at Kish for a minute then sighed in defeat.

"Fine. We'll trust you. Just don't to anything stupid."

Kish smiled, "When have I ever done anything stupid?"

"Everyday of your life," Tart remarked.

"Shut up!" Kish yelled while rushing to help the others.

Tart looked over at Pie with a worried expression.

"Do you really think everything will be alright?"

Pie sighed, "We really have no choice but to trust him."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

Mew Ichigo held out her weapon and cried out her attack.

Deep Blue let out a loud cry as his barrier was split to pieces, the rest of his energy drained along with it.

He cursed under his breath, panting heavily. Blood was running down the left side of his face and he dropped to one knee.

Mew Ichigo stood tall, though she herself was breathing just as heavily. Deep Blue had tried to take everything away from her three years ago, and there was no way that she was going to let him try it again.

"Ichigo!"

She looked behind her as Masaya ran up. He stood beside her in a defensive position.

"Aoyama-kun," she breathed with a smile, only looking away once he returned it with his own.

Silence fell over them and all that could be heard was the wind. It was as if a staring contest had been initiated between Deep Blue and his younger opponents.

_'What am I going to do? I have to get out of this body, but there's no way for me to get…'_

Deep Blue's thought was cut short as he noticed Kish a little ways behind Masaya and Ichigo. Kish had a grin plastered on his face, and a certain look in his eye that made Deep Blue smile once eye contact was made.

_'Maybe…this will work after all…'_

He somehow mustered up the energy to stand. He stumbled at first, but finally got his footing and let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny!" Mew Ichigo demanded, holding her bell out in defense.

She got her answer when she heard the Blue Knight yell out in surprise.

Kish had come up from behind Masaya and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and his legs around his torso.

"You son of a…" Masaya winced through gritted teeth, trying to force the alien off. He abruptly stopped once he heard the alien's voice in his ear.

"No matter what happens…take Ichigo and run."

"What are you..?"

"Just do it!" Kish hissed in a whisper. "Pie and the others are getting ready as we speak. No matter what happens, take Ichigo and run."

"Kish, what are you doing!" Ichigo screamed as she ran towards them.

"Not another step, Koneko-chan," Kish ordered, making Ichigo stop in her tracks. "You don't want to know what will happen it you come any closer."

Mew Ichigo bit her bottom lip. Why was Kish doing this? Was he still under Deep Blue's control? How could this be happening!

"Deep Blue-sama. I have secured your true body. Please allow me the honor of helping you return to glory!" Kish shouted in a crazed tone.

Deep Blue merely grinned.

"Good work Kish. I was beginning to doubt your loyalty."

"You should put more faith in me, my lord!" Kish replied. "Was it not me who helped you come this far!"

By now, tears were forming in the corners of Ichigo's eyes. She was too afraid to move, but also scared to stand still.

"Come, my lord! Return to your rightful body!"

Deep Blue continued to smile as he dropped to one knee. His eyes slowly closed and a bright light formed around him. Suddenly, a large force of light shot out of his chest, and Keiichiro fell to the ground, lifeless.

The light, which had taken on a life of it's own, jolted towards Masaya and Kish.

Suddenly, without warning, Kish grabbed the Blue Knight's sword and pushed him to the ground. The light shot into Kish's body and he let out a wail.

_"NOOOOOOOOO! Kish! What are you doing!" _the light shouted as It was absorbed into Kish.

"Now…! Run….NOW!" Kish managed to yell in a pained tone.

The Blue Knight quickly got up from the ground, picked Ichigo up, and began to run towards the others.

"Aoyama-kun! Let me go! We have to help Kish!" She cried, reaching towards the young alien.

"Trust me, Ichigo! He wanted it this way!" Masaya answered as they reached the others.

They were all gathered in a group, Ryou had retrieved Mint from her spot in the tree, and Pie had carried Keiichiro's fallen from over as well. After setting him down, Pie and Tart began preparations to teleport.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Kish! Kish! KISH!" Ichigo reached her arm out, her eyes filled with tears.

Kish looked up at her weakly. He gave her a small, child-like grin.

"I'm sorry for everything, Ichigo…"

He grunted in agony as Deep Blue's soul struggled inside of him.

_"Damn you, Kish! How dare you disobey me! How dare you trick me like this!"_

Kish struggled to remain in control of his body. He knew if Deep Blue gained control, everything that everyone had been fighting for would be in vain.

He tightly gripped the sword and raised it above his head.

_"Kish! What are you doing! Stop it! What are you doing, Kish!"_

Kish brought down the sword quickly, crying out in pain as it went straight through his chest.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at what she had just witnessed. She barely had time to call out to him as she was teleported away.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSHHHHHHHH!"

Kish caught one last glimpse of her as she vanished from his sight. He managed to smile though the pain of holding the sword steady.

He could feel Deep Blue's energy draining, as well as his own. It was finally over. Deep Blue was dieing. And Kish was going to make sure for good this time.

"_How could you do this to me, Kish…? You plan on killing yourself along with me…? Why are you so stupid…!"_

Kish's breathing became shallow, but his smile remained.

"I'd rather die…then see my friends get hurt. If I have to die to get rid of you…so be it…."

He coughed, blood dripping out of the side of his mouth. He vision began to fade and he fell to the ground.

"_I can't die this way…! I can't…!"_

Deep Blue's words faded as his energy completely died out. At last, he was finally gone.

Kish, finally achieving his goal, closed his eyes in exhaustion.

A clear, shining liquid poured from his wound.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Downtown Tokyo was unusually quiet.

All the cars had come to a halt. All the people and stopped in their tracks.

In the middle of the busy street, the small group of heroes had appeared out of thin air.

Onlookers were speechless at the site. They didn't expect to see the Mew Mews again, that was for sure.

The group, however, didn't care that they had an audience.

A crying Ichigo clung to her Knight's shirt, sobbing into his chest.

Ryou had taken Lettuce into his arms, allowing her to cry freely as well.

Tart and Pudding were both crying together, embracing tightly.

A worried and injured Mint loomed over Keiichiro's motionless body.

And Pie rested his hand on Zakuro's shoulder, pulling her into a hug, which she returned while her eyes began to water.

Ichigo didn't want to believe what had just happened. There was no way that Kish could be dead. There was just no way!

She choked and hiccupped as her sobs continued.

"Why, Kish? Why did you have to go and do something like that! We could have beaten him another way! You didn't have to…!"

"Ichigo…" Masaya stroked her hair while she continued her cries. "I'm so sorry Ichigo. If I had known that he was going to do that…I never would have agreed to…"

"…Never would have agreed to what? My brilliant plan?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as her sobs came to a halt. She looked over her shoulder at the familiar voice.

There, with the same old grin across his lips, stood Kish.

Everyone stared in shock for a moment, before running over and tackling him to the ground with hugs.

"Hey! Be careful! You fatties might crush me!" Kish laughed.

Ichigo looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. "Is it really you? Are you really alive?"

He smiled down at her. "Of course it's me. Who else is this good looking?"

"How did you survive?" Pie asked, ruffling Kish's hair.

"I used common sense, duh!" Kish replied with a laugh. "Ultimately, Deep Blue is made up of Mew Aqua, right? Well, once he died, that's what was left of him. I thought I was dead, because the pain had finally gone away, but it turns out that I was completely healed!"

Masaya grabbed a hold of Kish's shoulder and frowned slightly. "How do we know you're not lying?"

Kish grinned. "Because, someone as sexy as myself is always taken seriously."

The group fell silent, then exploded into laughter.

"That's our Kish, alright!" Tart shouted though the noise.

"Hey! What's so funny! I wasn't kidding!" Kish protested in a serious tone, but he ended up laughing anyway.

Mint was still sitting at Keiichiro's side. She chuckled at the other's antics, but her attention went back to her beloved as she heard him stir slightly. She watched as his eyelids opened and he began to sit up.

"Be careful, Akasaka-san! You should rest!"

He lifted a finger and laid it to rest on her lips.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm perfectly fine. Just a little worn out," he assured with a warm smile. "But you, your ankle…"

She shook her head with tears of joy in her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm just so glad that you're okay." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I love you Akasaka-san. I love you more than anyone. As long as you're alright, my foot can wait."

It took her a minute to realize what she had just said, so when it clicked, she couldn't help but turn a bright shade of crimson.

He smiled in return, and tilted her chin up.

"And….and I love you more than anyone. So of course I'm going to worry about you."

Mint looked into his eyes before diving into his arms. He held her in his warm embrace, allowing her tears to fall freely.

The rest of the group looked on with smiles.

The world was finally at peace.

No more Chimera Animals.

No more Deep Blue.

No more…

"Hey! Kish! Watch what you're grabbing!"

"Gomen Gomen, Koneko-chan."

…Yup. Everything was back to normal alright.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sin: Ta Da! I updated a big chappy!

Kish: You _actually_ updated! I'm in shock!

Sin: Cut the sarcasm Kish!

Pie: That's not the last chapter, is it?

Sin: Nope! There's still one more to go!

Ichigo: Yay!

Sin: Plus, I still have to decide who gets this rascal. (holds up Kish) Since he didn't get anyone in the fic, he's ripe for the picking!

Kish: Hey! Now that you mention it, I didn't get anyone in the fic! No fair! Why do I have to be all alone!

Sin: Don't worry, I've thought about everything! (grins evilly and her glasses shine over)

Kish: I don't like that look…

Sin: Don't worry everyone, I will update this VERY soon! I won't be gone for so long like last time! Read and Review!

Till next time!

Sin Katt


	12. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, So please don't sue. Thank you!_

**I love you my wonderful reviewers:**

**mintaizawa0: **Actually, my next fic "Ai Mew Mew" is going to be Kish/Mint.

**KishIchigo Forever:** Here's the last chappy. Thanks for reviewing!

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan:** Thanks for reviewing!

**switchfootfan887:** LOL. Everyone wants Kish XD.

**bubblez:** Yeah, I know that's the title. Back when I posted chapter 4, they were still debating on the name, and all the website said "Hollywood Mew Mew". Thanks for reviewing!

**sakura1011:** Thanks for the review!

**IrishGuinevere:** Thanks for the compliment! It's the last chapter and I still don't know who to give Kish to XD. LOL.

**mew lemon:** Thanks! Here's the last chappy!

**Yuki Hasawa:** Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

**Cherry-a-la-mode:** I'm a FF Queen…? THANK YOU! No one's ever said that about me before! (gives you tons of cookies)

**Kaisi Gire:** Thanks! You need to update your fic sometime soon! LOL.

**Mew lemon: **Thank you! (hugs)

**I love Syaoran: **Glad you like it! Gawd, I wish this wasn't the last chapter! (cries)

**RedMewIchigo: **I'm glad you like my fanfictions! I hope you continue to like them in the future!

**Daisuke-fan-durl:** Yah, four hurricanes is a lot, huh? And it really did suck, A lot. LOL.

**Authors Note:** (Cries) This is the last chapter of this fic! Thank you to everyone who has supported me through it! I love you all, and without you, this story would not be possible! It was your reviews in encouragement that made me want to keep bringing entertainment to all of my faithful readers. Don't worry though, I will have another Tokyo Mew Mew fic up shortly. It will me called "Ai Mew Mew". Please be on the look out for it! Until then, I have two other Tokyo Mew Mew one-shots up. Check my author's page to see them! Thank you and I love you all! Enjoy the last chapter of "I WILL Make You Mine"!

**Revise Notes:** I know a lot of you weren't happy with the way this ended. But that's not going to change. I reason I had to re-post this chapter, is because I messed up on two things:

**1.** I forgot to add Pudding and Tart! I have no clue why I forgot, I think because I was putting too much thought into writing this and it slipped my mind. Well, they're added now!

**2.** I accidentally got Moe and Miwa mixed up! Moe is the blonde, Miwa is the brunette. That has now been fixed! Sorry and enjoy newly revised chappy!

**_I WILL Make You Mine_**

_**by Sin Katt**_

**Epilogue**

"GRRRRR! Where in the hell are those two? They said we would meet here after school was over, so where are they!"

Ichigo looked at her watch and tapped her foot impatiently while leaning against the outside wall of her school.

Her long hair was tied back in a ponytail, the summer heat being too much for her to wear it down.

She fanned herself with one of her textbooks, grumbling about her situation. Suddenly, the textbook was knocked from her grip and hit the ground with a thud.

Opening her eyes, she saw a girl just a bit younger than herself fall to the ground in front of her.

"Oh my! Are you alright!" Ichigo asked frantically while helping the girl up.

The girl smiled at her and handed the textbook over. "I'm so sorry Ichigo-san! I'm late for a date with my boyfriend and I was in a hurry!"

Ichigo laughed. "Don't worry about it. That's happened to me more times than I can count."

The girl smiled, her long, pointed ears red from embarrassment. "Well, I guess I had better be going. Tell Kish that I say hi!"

And with that, the girl ran across the street, waving at a young man sitting on a bench. Ichigo watched as he stood up, catching the girl in his arms and giving her a kiss.

She couldn't help but smile at the young couple. The young alien female and the young human male seemed completely smitten with each other, completely oblivious to the rest of the world as they walked off, hand in hand.

Since the defeat of Deep Blue, many things in Tokyo had changed.

All of Tokyo had found out the identities of the Mew Mews. Then again, when a large group is hugging and crying in the middle of a busy street, a few on lookers are going to notice who they are after they returned from their transformed state.

Their families were too happy that they were safe to care that their children had kept it a secret from them. Their friends were too full of questions to care, and the rest of Tokyo was just happy that there'd be no more aliens to deal with.

Well…Chimera Animals that is. Aliens though, are now found all over the world. After the situation with Deep Blue, a peace treaty had been signed between the people of earth and the Alien race. Now, the two races lived in peace together on the planet.

Things were still a little awkward between the races, but they got along just the same.

Ichigo was pulled back into reality when she heard the familiar tune of her cell phone ring. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the small, pink device, and pressed the receive button.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hello, Ichigo-chan."

"Oh! Zakuro-chan! How are you!"

The phone was silent for a minute before a chuckle could be heard on the other end.

"We're all just sitting in the café, waiting for the three of you to arrive," Zakuro informed in a cheerful tone.

Ichigo laughed nervously. "It's not my fault, they haven't come out of the building yet! I'm still waiting for them!"

Zakuro laughed again.

"Don't worry, Pudding and Tart aren't here yet either. Try and hurry if you can. The cakes and pies are getting cold."

Suddenly, Ichigo heard someone in the background of Zakuro's call.

"What? Did someone call me?"

"Not you, Pie! Those pies!" Zakuro giggled in frustration. "Just get here when you can. These idiots are driving me crazy."

"Be there as soon as I can! Ja ne!" Ichigo finished then hit the call end button.

She had finally had enough. She turned and began to walk back into the school.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zakuro set the phone down, grinning to herself while doing so.

"What's that grin for?" Pie asked, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her at the table.

"Oh, nothing. Ichigo's just being as cute as ever," She answered, flipping through a magazine that sat in front of her. She stopped when she came to a picture of herself and Pie, who had been signed as a model himself, and let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Pie questioned with a concerned look. "If you think you don't look good, then you're crazy. You're the most beautiful woman in the world. Me on the other hand, now that's a laugh."

Zakuro smiled. "Thank you, but that's not what I'm thinking about."

Pie tilted his head, "Then what _are_ you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about…" Zakuro paused and rested her hand on her stomach, "taking a year off from modeling…once the baby's born."

Pie grinned warmly at his wife and rested his hand over hers. "I think that's a great idea. I'll do the same."

Letting out a small giggle, Zakuro leaned over and gave Pie a small kiss on the tip of his nose, just as Ryou and Lettuce walked out of the kitchen.

"Oops, sorry! Are we interrupting anything?" Ryou teased, lifting an eyebrow.

Lettuce blushed slightly. "Gomen ne! We're sorry!"

Pie laughed, "No need to apologize, you weren't interrupting anything."

Zakuro nodded, "That's right, we were only talking about what we're going to do once our daughter's born."

"That's right, we were only talking about what we're going to do when our dau…" Pie stopped in mid sentence and turned his attention back to Zakuro. "Daughter!"

"Yup," Zakuro stated with a smile. "The doctor just told me today."

The café fell silent for a few moments before Lettuce broke it with a squeal.

"Zakuro-san! That's so great!"

"It's a girl! Really!" Pie jumped up from his chair and threw his arms in the air. "IT"S A GIIIIRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLL!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A plate crashed to the ground, breaking the silence in the kitchen.

Mint fell to her knees and began to pick up the small shared of glass.

"I'm so sorry Akasaka-san! I broke one of the good plates!"

Keiichiro smiled and shook his head, walking away from the cake he was preparing and kneeling down next to Mint.

"Mint-chan. What did I tell you about calling me by my name?"

The young girl's cheeks flushed cherry red as she looked away shyly. "Gomen ne…Keiichiro."

Still, the master chef waved his finger in disapproval. "Keiichiro what?"

"Keiichiro-…kun…" she finished, her face turning a brighter shade of red.

"That's better," Keiichiro stated with a grin. "Now, why don't you let me take care of this mess, hmm? This isn't work for a beautiful young lady to be doing."

Mint smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead before standing up and lifting the trey of pastries.

"I'll take these out to everyone."

Keiichiro nodded and continued to pick up the remainder of the fallen plate.

As Mint pushed through the doors, Ryou and Lettuce passed her, nearly making her drop the other trays.

"Gah! I'm so sorry Mint-san!"

Ryou chuckled, watching as Lettuce bowed over and over to Mint.

"Don't worry, she didn't drop the plates."

Lettuce blushed and nodded. "Sorry, I said that I'd stop apologizing so much."

Ryou smiled and leaned forward, resting the tip of his nose against hers.

"It's alright. I still find it very adorable when you do that."

He quickly pressed his lips against hers, then pulled away with a grin…only to have Lettuce fall to the ground in front of him, her rosy cheeks, giving away the fact that she had fainted.

"Oh crap! Lettuce? Hun? Lettuce!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tart-kun! Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Pudding grabbed on to Tart's wrist and began to pull the sleepy alien along. He yawned and began to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Calm down. I'm not the only one who fell asleep on the bus. You did too, ya know. We're just lucky you woke up and noticed we had missed our stop, or we would have been stuck all the way down town," Tart stated, speeding up due to Pudding's persistence.

"Zakuro-chan's gonna be mad if we're late! She's been planning this for over a month! We can't be late!"

Tart stopped in his tracks, which made Pudding come to a halt as well. When she opened her mouth to protest, he stopped her by covering her mouth with him. He pulled away after a few moments.

"Pudding, honey, you have to calm down. Zakuro wont be mad at you, and we wont be late. We still have plenty of time. So calm down, we're fine." He spoke quietly, finally getting a blushing Pudding to rest.

"You're right, even if we're a little late, she wont be mad because she's our friend," Pudding stated, smiling up at Tart.

He nodded and grinned in return.

As Pudding turned around, her eyes widened when she came face to face with a very rabid dog. She slowly began to back away as it growled.

Tart stood in front of her and waved his hands.

"Good doggie…nice doggie…" He continued to back away with Pudding when the dog suddenly charged them. "Bad doggie! Very bad doggie!"

The two of them took off running, half scared to death. But they couldn't help but laugh. First a giant sea creature, now a vicious dog.

The dog continued to chase them all the way to the bakery.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Ichigo turned into the main hallway of her school, she noticed her two best friends Moe and Miwa standing in the locker area.

"Hey, what are you two doing here still?"

Moe looked up, her blonde hair bobbing at her shoulders.

"Hey Ichigo! I thought you had left already!"

Ichigo sighed, "I would have been gone by now, but I cant find Masaya or Kish anywhere."

"Oh! They were in the kendo area," Miwa stated with a slight blush, her short brown hair falling in her face. "I think they had some sort of argument and were going to settle it or something."

"Oh great," Ichigo groaned, slapping her hand to her forehead. "I guess I had better go get them. Wanna come with me?"

"Actually, I cant," Moe replied, "I have a date with Kenji."

Ichigo blinked.

"Kenji? Captain of the swim team, Kenji?"

"That's the one!" Moe answered, a huge grin plastered across her face. "And if I don't go now, I'm going to be late! I'll see you two later!"

Ichigo watched as she ran off, then turned back to face Miwa. "Do you wanna come with me?"

Miwa blushed a little darker and nodded. "Sure, I'll go with you."

As the two began to walk down the hall, Ichigo couldn't help but look at Miwa out of the corner of her eye. Something was a little different about her today…but what could it be? Hey…wait a minute…is that…?

"Miwa, is that a ribbon in your hair?" Ichigo asked slyly.

The brunette looked away and nodded.

"Why are you wearing a ribbon today Miwa-chan? Is there someone you're trying to impress?"

When no response came from her friend, Ichigo took that as a "yes".

"Let's see…I know it couldn't be Masaya…or Kenji…" Ichigo stopped in her tracks, and after a second, let out a squeal. "Then it must be Kish! It's Kish, isn't it!"

Miwa slapped her hand over Ichigo's mouth. "Tell the whole world why don't you!" she hissed just above a whisper.

Ichigo pulled her friend's hand away and laughed.

"Sorry Miwa-chan, I'm just a little surprised. I didn't know you liked Kish-kun."

Miwa sighed and looked away. "Well…now you do…"

Ichigo took the brunette by the hand and continued down the hallway. "Well, let's go see him then!"

After climbing a flight of stairs, they reached the room where the kendo team did it's training.

They used the back entrance, avoiding all of the lust driven fan girls that stood in the doorways, trying to catch a glimpse of the two fighters.

"It's bad enough these girls still watch Masaya fight, but now they watch him after school too."

Upon entering, they heard the yelling and bickering of the two men.

Kish was floating above Masaya's head, and Masaya, in return, was poking him with the end of his kendo sword.

"Ouch! Will you stop poking me with that damn stick!"

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you'd get down here and fight fairly!"

"All's fair in war you jerk! Why don't you come up here and fight like a man!"

"Because I don't remember flying being in the rule book!"

Ichigo sighed as the crowd of the girls continued to cheer. "Why are they so giddy over a pointless fight?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Masaya saw Ichigo and Miwa peering around the corner. He stopped swatting at Kish and made his way toward them.

"Ichigo-chan!"

Kish flew past Masaya and landed in front of the two girls gracefully.

"Hello ladies. I hope our argument didn't cause you any distress."

Ichigo clenched her fist and brought it down, rather forcefully, on top of Kish's head. "It's because of your little 'argument' that we're late for the party at the café!"

Kish rubbed his head while giving Ichigo puppy dog eyes as Masaya ran up.

"Sorry we kept you waiting Ichigo. This loser started a fight with me as we were leaving class."

"_I_ started a fight? _You_ were the one who challenged me!" Kish snorted, a small bump forming on his head.

"Only because _you_ were mocking me the whole day!" Masaya retorted, griping his kendo sword tightly.

"Who cares who started what!" Ichigo shouted, making them both shut up. "Now, let's all go to the café for Zakuro's baby shower. Unless either of you want to challenge _me_ to a fight?"

The two men backed away, knowing when to end their bickering. "No thanks."

Miwa took this opportunity to step over to Kish and hold out a small box, which she had been clutching on to.

"Kish-kun…I…uh…I made these chocolates for you!"

She thrust the box towards him, her face completely red.

Kish looked at the box for a minute, then looked at the young girl. His cheeks flushed slightly as well when he noticed that she looked…prettier than normal. He slowly reached out and took the gift.

"Thank you…Miwa-chan…"

Miwa let out a small squeak, then slowly looked up at him. "You're welcome…Kish-kun."

Ichigo and Masaya stood watching the two others look at each other bashfully.

"So…you guys wanna get going to the party? Or would you rather…get a room?"

Miwa gasped and turned to her best friend. "Ichigo-chan!"

Masaya laughed and slapped Kish on the back. "Well, I guess we had better get going. Don't want to keep the others waiting."

Ichigo took Masaya's hand and the two of them walked out of the practice hall.

Kish and Miwa looked at one another for a minute then both smiled sheepishly.

"Do you…want to come along?" Kish asked.

Miwa nodded, taking Kish's offered hand, and the two of them followed their friends.

Not all things turn out the way you plan.

Some things turn out for the better, others, for the worse.

But who is to say which is either?

What may be good for one person, may be bad for another.

It all depends on one's outlook on things.

To love is to live.

To live is to love.

Sometimes, love will go unreturned. It will be one-sided.

Even so, there's always that one person who's out there, waiting just for you.

They may be right next door.

Or they might be a million miles away.

Everything depends on faith.

For better, is to have it.

For worse, is to lose it.

But for better or for worse, at lest we know that this story, unlike many others, has a happy ending.

**The End**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sin: (sniff sniff) "Well, that is the end of my story. I hoped you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it."

Kish: "THAT'S how it ends! How can you end it like that! There has to be more!"

Sin: "I'm sorry, but that is how things end. I thought it turned out happy!"

Ichigo: "It did! Everyone's happy! Even Kish-kun!"

Kish: (looks at Moe) "Well…(blush)…alright, I'll give you that. But you can't just end it like that! There has to be another chapter or something!"

Sin: (shakes head) "Nope, that's it! It's over!"

Pie: "But there is still one piece of business to attend to!"

Sin: (kitty ears pop up) "Nyaa?"

Kish: "Don't say it!"

Tart: "YOU STILL HAVE TO GIVE KISH AWAY!"

Kish: "Oh crap!"

Sin: "That's right! I do!"

Kish: "No you don't!"

Sin: "Hmm…who to give him to…"

Miwa: "No one!"

Sin: "I think I'll give him to…(picks Kish up and tosses him into the crowd of fan-girls) EVERYONE!"

Kish: "SHHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!"

Sin: (waves) "Well, now that I have no business to take care of, sadly, I must be off.

Kish: (is getting pulled in all directions) "I HATE YOU!"

Sin: "Bye everyone! I love you all! This story would not be possible if it weren't for your support!"

Everyone: (waves) "BYE BYE!"

Sin: "Make sure to be on the look out for my next Tokyo Mew Mew fic titled "Ai Mew Mew"! Let's just say that it will involve a lot of laughs, a lot of tears, and a lot of…cross dressing!"

Till we meet again!

**_Sin Katt_**


End file.
